Thunder of the Family
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: Inu and Miroku foster kids. Inu's living in the Higurashi's. what happens when memory and tragety fallows him to the house? what will he do? kik inu beginning InuKag MirSan warning mild language and grahic dreams presently Trying to write more
1. intro

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

Chapter 1

"Hey Inu where you going" asked Sota when he spotted InuYasha at the doorway...

"Airport... See ya later...!"Inu said as he walked out to a old beat up car...and drove off...

"Sota where'd Inu go?"Kagome asked... perplexed cuz he hadn't left like that for awhile...

"Airport..." Sota grunted while playing guitar hero for the twelfth time threw today...

"Teh airport huh... oh yeah Kikyo is coming back today" Kagome said sourly...

"Why do you hate Kikyo because of what she's done or because you like Inu?" Sota asked...

"I don't like Inu..."

"Yeah right you've had a crush on him since he got here..."

"Sota I don't have a crush on him..."Kagome said

"Too..."

"Not"

"too"

"Not"

"too"

"Not"

"too"

"Not"

"too"

"Not... Sango's coming over...I'll be in my room"Kagome said and walked to her room..

one guitar hero song later...

"Hey Kagz was expecting me where is she?..."

"Her room pouting cuz Inu went to go pick up Kikyo..."

"yeah...k well see you later Sota..."she went and talked to Kagome "Kagome please tell me that you told Inu that song was for him...

"Uh the song..."

"Yeah girlfriend..."

"Oh yeah no I haven't... not yet..."

"You better before Inu picks her up... or else they'll be hanging all over each other and it'll make us all puke..."

"It's to late he went to pick her up about half an hour ago..."

"Damn even Miroku's sick of that freaking bitch"and then they heard/felt a huge bang...

"Hey Inu you startled me..."Sota said turning from his game...but Inu ignored him and stomped up the 45 stairs...

"Let's see what's going on..."Kagome said...

she opened her door watched Inu stomp in his room... saying "Kuso fakku yamin

"What do you think happened?"

"I think there may have been a brake up scene at the airport..Oh yeah we need to get the house ready for the meeting..."

"Yeah Miroku said he'd be here early to help out..."Kagome said

Sango started to panic "Kago when where you planning on telling me this..." applying another layer of makeup on...

"You seriously need to ask Miroku out..."

"Me ask that pervert that got transferred to another foster home after dad saw him grope me..."

"So your dad doesn't trust him that much... He's cleaned up his act quite a bit and Inu's always ranting about how Miroku specifically asked him to help him clean his act up so he can ask someone out and Inu's been making hints that Miroku wants to ask you out..."

"Really... you think so..." the doorbell rang...

"Hey Miroku Inu's up in his room he's not too happy about something...I mean his stomping shook the house.."

"Thanks Sota so where's the girls?"

"Up in Kags room for the moment...does KHA have a meeting today?"

"Yes they do...but I might need to check in on Inu first then though"

Miroku went up the stairs to Inu's room raised his hand put his thumb under his curled fingers he drew his hand back... slowly brought it back about a inch when he heared"that bitch is a fakku wharme and she really deserves to die...! Naraku of all fakku people he's just asking for me to kill him painfully... only a whore would go with him..."

"InuYasha...May I come in?"

"Miroku...yes... did... did you hear me?"

"Partly...so who is this bitch...?"

"Kikyo dumped me and she's now with Naraku..."

"Oh harsh... So does this mean you'd be somewhat open to the KHA?"

"Maybe there's a meeting soon huh?"

"Yeah half an hour..."

"So when are you going to ask Sango out?"

"Inu I thought we agreed about not talking about that stuff here cuz Kagz could hear and tell Sango and they'd laugh at me and Sango would say no..."

"Kagz might tell Sango but I think Sango wouldn't flat out say no...she might make a condition like for you to keep your hands to yourself...but I think she likes you to some point but I don't think she wants to be sexually active yet for one we're in high school.. for two I bet she doesn't want to be a teen parent..."

"True... so are you glad that you didn't tell Kikyo before she left..."

"Yeah I'm glad... I can't trust her... and Naraku doesn't know it's me yet I don't think... we can get him back for what he did... the sword dad gave me is in storage by the way... but I can still get to it..."Inu said...

"Well I better go help the girls I told Kagz that I'd help do some things to get ready for the meeting..."so Miroku left the room...

"Hey Kagome Sango..." Miroku said entering the room where Sango was Singing girlfriend for Kagome...

"Hey hey you you, I could be your girlfriend, hey hey you you i know that you like me no way no way no it's not a secret hey hey you you i want to be your girlfriend..."Sango singing then noticed Miroku standing in the doorway...

"Hey Miroku what do you think of my song? I wanted to hear it sung by Sango..."

"Kags you have a nice voice you should sing more than you do..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sango but I'm not that good..." Kagome said.

"I've never heard you sing but I bet you have a good voice Sango knows what she's talking about..."Miroku said giving them both compliments.

"Come on either sing one of your songs now or sing something at the meeting..."Sango said slyly turning on her recorder and hiding it close enough that it could hear Kagome...

"Ok fine" she said then sang nobody's home (I don't own Avril's songs... but I'm using them as Kagome's songs I don't own anything other than my idea...I'm not typing the lyrics sorry...look for the song at thank you)

and by the end of her performance everything was taken care of and they were read for people to arrive"Wow... That was awesome..."

"I told you she's good..." Sango said casually turning the recorder off...

a half hour later everyone was gathered in Kag's living room for the meeting and talking...

"Kikyho is back..."

"Yeah I saw her at the mall..."

"Oh no just when we where about to take back control of the school..."

"Well you never know we might get the control of the school anyways..."

BUMP CRASH BUMP BUMP BUMP...

"What the..." Kagome said going into the hall where the stairs is...and seeing Inu sprawled like he just fell half the steps...

"Inu... damn are you drunk with sakei?!!!" Miroku said leaning over InuYasha and having smelt it on his breath..

"he's been drinking?" Kagome said...then checked the family stores..."he didn't get it from the house...

"Damn I broke my arm again.. Come on Miroku don't be that way I've always had some alcohol stashed away you know that and you also know I have an Id stating I'm over the age limit...

"What a fake Id?"

"Ch yeah right like I'd need a fake..."Inu said laughing

"Inu you need to shut up now...you're drunk...you're saying stuff you don't mean..."

"Who's with me about torching that bitch's house..."

"What, who is he talking about...?"

"Inu we need to talk..." Miroku said pulling Inu to a closet... closing the door as unbeknown to him people listened at the door

"What?"

"Inu I know you want to get her back but doing that would freaking not just hurt her but her sister do you want that...?"

"No, she's not bad yet...but hanging around that royal bitch... she'll end up just the same"

"We'll get Naraku first then you can do whatever as long as you aren't drinking got it...got it?"

"I got it"people left the door and walked back into the living room...

"Hey Inu don't try to go up or down stairs..."they left the room and Miroku made Inu sit by him and wouldn't let say a thing..

"Hey Miroku I'm sober now can I please leave the room..."

"No you haven't completely gotten sober that much alcohol... you drank your whole store... you won't be sober for another half an hour...sit tight"

"So what the freak happened he was acting like a drunken, angry baka..."

"Uh he just is having a bad day..."

"Sesshomaru sucks.. he freaking took away my skateboard then got me suspended..

he also wouldn't let the reporters report that they found out that they didn't die from a car crash... they where killed... killed by a very smart jackass no a car crash would have killed only one of them... but only one..."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru? But it was Mr. Tasho who took it... and he holds a company..."

"Sh Mr. Tasho his name is Sesshomaru Tasho it always has... even on his 16-17 fake Id's..."

"Mr. Tasho Has fake Id's...?"

"Sh.. no one supposed to know government issue... I have a few too..."

"InuYasha quit making up lies..." Miroku said trying to get InuYasha to shut up...

"Sesshomaru freaking traitor, traitor to all... even to family..."

"Well that is kinda true but you need to calm down... you may be sober enough to do stuff but I know if you're angry you might as well be drunk..."

"What does he mean by traitor to all... even to family..."

"I didn't know he had family..."

"He has only five members left and Inu's mouth needs to be taped...Kagz got tape?"

"Yeah... I'll get some..."Kagome left the room when the door bell rang...

so she went and saw who it was.. "Mr Tasho?"

"Uh Kagome may I see InuYasha?"

"Uh okay... he's in the living room... along with KHA so he's not alone in there..."

"Ok..." he said walking into the living room... "InuYasha I need to have a little chat with you... other than the fact that you've been drinking today..."

"Keh I'm not going anywhere with you Mr. Iceass"

"Oh ho ho"

"Oh yes you are coming now...I still have control over things..."

"Oh shut up I don't care about anything you say..."

"I say where you get to stay I could make you freaking live in a cruddy apartment with the bitchiest bitch I can find...or worse I could make you live with me"

"Oh hey Mr. Tasho do you need to talk to me about someones grades?"asked Mrs. Higurashi...

"No I don't need to talk to you... InuYasha either you come with me now or go pack cuz you will not stay here if you act this way..."

"Huh? Mr. Tasho..."

"Just call him what he is a traitor, lord jackass, Lord iceass, a Yokai, oh and there's my personal favorite Lord fluffy, oh and Sess I have many more than just that i have some for your freaking secretary too... oh and your traitorous crush also..."

"looks like you broke your arm in your drunken state...baka... tu muy muy estupido y tu mas dificil si usted debe burlarse de mí lo hace en uno de nuestros otros idiomas"

"No"

"Sessho you know he won't do that..."

"So as you hung out he taught you some Spanish...Inuyasha weword nu voor ik u kwets."

"He also taught me Dutch...oh and sé que usted es un demonio de perro"

"Apueste él no le enseñó perro"

"No he hasn't I don't think I could understand even if he tried though..."

"Teh I bet Hoshi... well if you won't come then I must ask when was the last time you had contact with Jenica?"

"I talked to her Friday why..."

"What's the only reason I'd come and ask you?"

"Damn so She's dead now too..."

"They found her body down a back ally by Tarrance"

"Damn make that four...So how long was it there?"

"An hour or two their best guess..."

"Damn..."

"Inu I'll buy you a beer come on...:"

"Give an under age kid a Beer? I hope not, you're a teacher..."

"Uh he's not exactly under age... he can buy his own... Miroku he already drank his stash today right?"

"Yeah it's been a really bad day for him..."

"This news just made it ten times worse... Mrs Higurashi may I speak to you?"

"Actually I think he expected a visit like this soon... and he has something to tell you"

"what?"

"Sess he's back!"Inu said suddenly

"He's back !!!!!! you're absolutely sure?"

"I saw him with my own eyes the kuso fakku... He was at the airport with the la mujerzuela que jode"

"¿la mujerzuela que jode? ¿Quién?"

"later..."

"Only around this semi taboo topic would you'd do that...it's why he was drinking earlier..."

"Well that calls for a few rounds in its self... don't blame you for already being drunk..."He said as he walked out of the room to talk to Mrs. Higurashi... and closed the door behind them... "Mrs Higurashi by now you must realize Inu's special... I must ask do you believe in demons and half demons?"

"Well Yes it's rather obvious since my daughter is a Miko..."

"Yes I know about that...well I'm sure that you realize that Inu and I are related..."

"Yes... I do..."

"Inu's half Inu-demon...though I'm Inu-demon..."

"He's about 200 so he's been above the age limit for several years..."

"Ok..."She said then they left the room...

"I'll make sure and take him to school tomorrow I doubt I'll get him back here tonight..."

"Oh yeah the first day of school is tomorrow too... man..."

"Ok... but try to get him back here..."

"Come on let's go..." Sesshomaru said walking out to his car...

"Coming and you're not taking back the offer of paying for a beer or two right?"Inu yelled running into Sess's car..."

"Course not I plan two people drinking the limit the bar can legally let anyone... plus your stock needs to be refilled...that'll be later though..."Sess said as they left

"See ya Inu..." Miroku yelled.

"You better take care of that this week If not today" Inu yelled out at Miroku.

"What was that about?"

"Oh Miroku's going to finally ask Sango out..."he said while they drove off

"Miroku What was he talking about?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well tonight's meeting is over...It's time to go home..."

"Bye"said everyone as peoples left and the only ones that haven't left are the ones who live there and Sango and Miroku..."

"Bye Kagome..."

"Hey Sango would you like a ride so you don't have to walk home..."

"Ok I guess... I don't really want to walk home..."

"Bye Kagome...and I'll be a good boy...no bad stuff I promise... or you can hunt me down..."

"Wow a pledge by Miroku..Inu's been doing a two step on him..."

"What do you mean..?"

"Those lessons that Inu's been doing with Miroku were to help him stop being a pervert..."

"Well it looks like it's been paying off...we must thank him..."

"Yeah but not today so what did Mr. Tasho tell you?"

"Oh nothing the fact that they're related...and a few other things hey sweetie do you believe In demons Mikos and half-demons..?"

"No.."

"Oh Sad you don't believe in it cus you're a Miko...and I happen to Know a demon and a half demon...that are fairly close to you"

"They're out of fairy tales...how would someone get around the the fact that they're thousands of years..."

"You know I bet they use the age they look most like... and I bet they age slower than most..."

"Whatever goodnight mom..."

The next day...


	2. the next day

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

author's note if i didn't mention it during the story last chapter I do not own rights to any of the song titles or the little lyrics I'll write so far of what I have written I've got Avril, Alkaline Trio, and Three Days Grace... look them up.

The next day...

chapter two

Everyone went to school on time except Kikyo who walked in ten minutes late to her first hour... and went to sit down next to Inu and suddenly it went quiet... and one of the jocks sat in the spot she was going for... so she ended up having to sit next to Jakotsu a most disgusting guy that most girls stayed clear of...

"Hey Kikyo you've done Inu right... is he good?"

"What?"

"Is he a good fuck?"

"Uh for one he never fucked me and two I'm not with him..."

"Damn what you a virgin?"

"No, thanks to my new boyfriend I'm not anymore..."

"Who?"

"Naraku.."

"Damn that's fucking wrong he's so much older than you but I'm not telling on him... No wonder you're getting all that cold shoulder...From lord scruffy"

"Lord Scruffy?"

"Inu... He and Naraku had a little incident..."

"What do you know...?"

"Just what Naraku told me...did you hear how Scruffy's parents died?"

"A car crash?"

"Hell no just that wouldn't kill Inu No Tasho.. and with Tensaiga he'd be able to save his wife if that happened... Tasho wasn't human... you see Tasho sensi and InuYasha are half-brothers... and Tasho was the common parent so they aren't really human Tasho or sensi's Inu's half human... His mother knew Tasho wasn't human too... such a story of love...but back to fucking hot Inu... and Naraku... Naraku's been hiring hit men to kill pieces of Inu's family for so long the police know that but they can't proof it and they keep it secret to keep the possibility to catch them at it..InuYasha doesn't like being around anyone who associates with Naraku cus of it..."

'So thats why he reacted only after Naraku was there'"So InuYasha's afraid of him?"

"No InuYasha's not afraid... but If Inu would let himself get in a fight he'd let his other side out and the government would stop hiding him and his nature... they supply him with fake id's every ten years... he can't let that happen..."

"Oh really?"

"Kikyo there is a lot about Inu no one knows... but I have His cell phone tapped I have all of them tapped... you know he cries at night Because he misses his mother so much...he sleeps sometimes but he doesn't need to... that girl Kagome she has a crush on him Inu don't know yet...Inu has his own sword but has to keep it in storage... his parents bought that kimono for him the last Christmas before they died... Inu talks those spare times he actually sleeps...he's so cute!"

"What are you blabbering about now Jakotsu?"

"Just my obsession cus I'm gay and obsessed"

"Oh Kikyo why are you over there..."

"Cuz she's a damn slut..."

"InuYasha... haven't i told you not to use that language in my class..."

"Yeah yeah its true though she's gone and sold her soul to the jackass Naraku"

"Naraku?"he frowned..."he's such a shady guy isn't he but that means nothing..."

"Oh in this school it means everything cuz anyone that goes near Naraku is scum or whores"

"Lord Scruffy I'd be your man ho..."

"Uh freaky dude guys... could you make sure he stays away..."

"Yeah I'll try..."

"Don't bother I've got your schedule and your bugged and you don't know when I'm listening I've heard you late at night when everyone else is asleep...how sweet is it that you relish your Kimono...I mean I was a present..."

"Wtf"\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Your more sensitive than you seem..."

"Uh may I be excused that guy is creeping me out too much..."

"Yeah sure..."

"I'm gonna go check for taps... and sound devices...Hey could you notify Mr. Tasho I might not make it back for his class..."

"Yeah why does he have to know..?"

"Just tell him..."

"Mr. Tasho is his half brother he'd be worried!!"

"Seriously Shut up creepy stalker..."

Inu left practically running and ran into Miroku doing his job as office aid...

"Woah InuYasha why you running so fast?"

"I have a gay stalker that has me tapped... I'm gonna search for devices... everywhere...He claims to know everything about me: knows about the kimono and other stuff"

"Awe man need to change some stuff..."

"Bye..."

Inu checked on stuff,,, and got back at lunch time... He missed all but Sessho's class...and lunch he met up with Kags Miroku and Sango...

"I was wondering when you'd get back..."

"Well I'm back and I've found nearly 2,354,243 sound devices all over the place see..."he said dumping out his pockets

"Hey guys do you believe in yokai hanyous and Mikos?"

"Course my family slays demons..."

"Glad I haven't met your family..."

"Why?"

"I believe in them...

"I know lots...there's some great people who are demons why?"

"Oh my mom just cornered me last night asked me and told me supposedly I'm a miko..."

"Yeah... oh Kags you signed up for the talent show today right?"

"No why would you think that...?"

"You're signed up... to sing 'nobody's home' I don't know who did but they got hold of everything they needed..."

"But how the... Sango did you?"

"I'd of made you sing girlfriend not nobody's home..."

"huh?"

"They're songs Kag's wrote... sorry I can't take you off the list..."

"Sango that's why you volunteer for this job but you can't do anything...?"

"It's today what am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me before... I can't sing and I'm not good in front of people..."

"Oh yeah right you're a great singer... So Inu you going to the assembly?"

"Yeah better than not... boring..."

later as Inu and roku was watching the assembly...Kags has nerves and Sango's pushing her backstage...

"Come on Kags you're up next don't think of the crowd just remember InuYasha is out there listening to you... he's actually listening..."

"that doesn't help..." Kagome said

"you're on now" Sango said as she pushed Kagome on stage...

"hey I'd like to thank the punks that signed me up to sing if you ever find out who you are I'll strangle you... they signed me up to do my own song so they had inside help...this song's called 'nobody's home'"(look it up again if you have too I'm not writing the song...)

when she ended the crowd stood still for a moment then started cat calling and all the applause stuff...

Sango went out and said "well that wraps it up schools now over get your butts gone cuz there's some things going on today..."

everyone left the auditorium and went to the buses and their cars if they brought them except Inu Sango Miroku and Kagome...

back stage

"Kagz that was awesome everyone loved it"

"you really think so?"

"hey Sango... Kagome that was so awesome I almost felt I was at a concert but there was too many people behaving..."

"Hey has Inu left?"

"Oh him he has been spacing out since the end of the song... he hasn't moved or said anything..."

"What..." Kagome said so she looked out at the crowd and saw Miroku had told the truth...

"Why... would that happen?"so they left to snap InuYasha out of it... and they got stopped by Sesshomaru...

"Where are you going?"

"Sess Inu's still sitting in there..."

"Oh really ?"Sess said looking in to see his brother unmoving... "When did he stop moving!?"

"During the assembly why?" Miroku asked.

"Oh never mind I just needed to know.. I'll take him out to his car if you'll drive him home..." Sesshomaru said. Picking him up and walking to Inu's car and put him in one of the back seats.."Let me know when he wakes up..."

"Ok sir I will" Said Kagome as Miroku Got in the driver's seat and Sesshomaru walked off so Sango And Kagome got in the car; Kagome in the back Sango in the front...

as Kagome buckled in her hand bumped Inu and he immediately jumped and said "What the fu... how did I get here...?"

"Inu what the crud happened you have been spacing since part of the assembly...We were about to take you home..."Miroku said explaining and driving the car to Inu's house...

"No need to talk to me I heard when he woke up...!"Sess yelled...

"Inu what happened?" Miroku asked driving...

"Inu you just realized the difference between love and lust... it's normal for that to happen..." Sesshomaru's voice came to him...

"What!!?"Inu yelled so loud

"Inu what's with you today?"Sango asked,,

"Uh you heard nothing?..."Inu asked...

"You're hearing things too now?" Kagome asked

"No it must have been my imagination..." InuYasha lied because he didn't want to tell Miroku in front of everyone in the car...

Miroku stopped and got out let Sango out and left on their date... Inu got in the driver's seat sand Kagome got in the passenger seat.

"Kagome do you really want to go home?"

"Well, where else would I go? I don't have a date and Sango is on a date..."

"We could hang out for a while at the arcade or something..."

"Inu why do you suddenly want to spend time with me...?"

"Dono... I guess I don't want to leave you alone..."he said shrugging

"Inu that's sweet but I don't want to be a burden and I'm broke..."

"Kagome I don't care I'd rather pay and hang out with you than any of the my 'Friends' cuz they're so fake...well other than Miroku"

"Inu do you like the arts?"

"I love the arts..."

"Then how about we just hang at home... I have a few things you might like to look at..."Kagome said talking him into going home...

He drove home and Sota came out to ask him to play a game or something with him but Inu declined then asked"Kags where do you have that stuff you thought I'd like to look at?"

"Oh it's in my room I'll go get it... you can look at them where ever..."Kagz said walking to her room letting Inu catch a glimpse of what's in there.

Kagome's room had the look of an artists room with random paintings in every style and she had painted the walls whichever color she felt like having on her wall...and her bed could easily be stashed on the wall it had no legs... attached to the wall with four by fours and to the ceiling by chains it sat perfectly level she had no dresser she used a corner shelf table to holding her clothes...

Kagome walked back out with her sketchbook and some canvasses as well as a blank one and the last of her art supplies from last Christmas... "Here..."she said handing him her sketchbook and her canvasses...

He started to look at them amazed after a while he heard her set up the blank canvass but didn't look up... he just kept looking at the pictures as Kagome started painting when she finished she took it off and let it dry she went over to see what he was looking at... and when he got done he asked about the one she just did..

"It should be dry by now...why?"

"Can I see It?"he asked her...

"ok no laughing though... It's titled _the art lover_..." she said handing it to him...

He looked at it the way she captured him looking at one of her paintings it was astonishing how she could paint and make the subject seem real not fake... how she captured his posse and the glint in his eyes as he looked at the other amazing picture... "Kagome you are so awesome... I can't tell you how detailed and realistic this is you did great..."

"Well if you like it so much you should keep it..."Kagome said walking upstairs

"Hey Inu no one has seen Kagome's art for a long time...Can I see...?"Souta said

"Yeah sure..."Inu said showing Souta the picture "Here Souta keep track of it for me for a second..."he said as Inu went upstairs fallowing Kagome to her room where he knocked on the door...


	3. dinner dream and driving

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

Chapter 3

dinner dream and driving

He knocked on the door...

"Yeah Minute..." Kagome said opening the door wearing overalls no shirt and a do rag to keep paint off her hair because she decide the walls need a change...

"Oh Inu. Um hold on"she said closing the door and changing into something more appropriate. well she added a shirt and opened the door again "Yeah what?"

"Kagome why did you decide to show me your paintings?" Inu asked her..."I know no one's seen them for a long time... Why now? Why me?"

"I'm not sure... maybe I just thought you'd appreciate them like they should be... I'm not sure..."

"Thanks Kagome.. Oh And your voice is beautiful... You should definitely sing more..."Inu said...

"I'll try to keep that In mind then thank you..."Kagome said and Inu left to go find Souta and she went back to painting when Sango called her.

"Hey Kagome what's up?"Sango said..

"Oh my god Sango I just... and Inu..."

"What? give me sentences..."

"I just showed Inu my art..."Kagome said and Sango gasped... "and he just complemented me... and he said he'd rather hang with me rather than the guys..."

"Girl..!"

"Oh yeah by the way what happened on your date...?"

"Oh date stuff... not much.. he was such a gentleman...I really should thank Inu..." Sango said twiddling her fingers... "So what are you up to?"

"Well I was painting but I just can't paint at the moment..."Kagome said giddy...

"Well you have dinner soon I'll let you go...bye" Sango said

"bye" Kagome said...hanging up and going downstairs...

"Mom look at what Kagome just did.."Souta said as Inu walked up behind him...and Kagome walked through the door

"Oh It's beautiful..."

"She's quiet the artist..." Inu said not seeing she walked in yet...

"Yeah my pretty little artist girl..." Mrs. Higurashi said

"Mom she's not little...she's a teen you can't think of her as a seven year old..."

"Thanks Souta" she said...making everyone jump

"Hey Kagome..."Inu said

"So is dinner ready yet?"Kagome asked her mom...

"Yeah I was just about to call everyone in could you get your grandfather?" she asked Kagome...

"Sure" she said and left dragging Gramps behind her...

"Demon be gone" he said throwing a little salt... hitting Inu although it didn't do anything...

"Father I've told you before you don't have any powers... and Inu's basically part of the family... and that when you do that it pushes him away..."

"Gramps quit it you don't have spiritual powers..."Kagome said sitting down.

"That's what you think missy... and how could a daughter of mine take in a demon...?"

"Gramps how many times do I have to tell you Inu's not a demon..."

"Whatever let's just eat..."Inu said grabbing his fork...not arguing with either of them...cus technically they where both right...

They had dinner and after Inu went up to his room and Kagome fallowed him letting her do so Until they where in the upstairs hall

"Inu you didn't even fight them about being a demon neither did mom are you? Did Sess tell her that?"

Inu sighed "Kagome I'm neither... I'm not demon yet I am...I'm not human but I am. I'm a mix of both...are you scared of me now?"

"No I have no reason to be afraid so why should I?"

"Kagome people like you are one In a million you know that... I like you..Miroku is the only other human that knows... but he could feel my aura when we met and he was little when he was put in foster care he grew but I didn't well at least much... We've been buds in crime since"

"You like me?"

"Goodnight..."he said going into his room and his cell went off he looked at the screen "Sess"and he declined the phone call not wanting to talk to him and then Miroku called he picked up the slide phone and slid it open putting it to his ear

"Yo Inu so what was up with you after the assembly?"Miroku asked

"Uh well I was sorta unconscious and after I woke up you remember I heard something Sesshomaru told me something so you guys couldn't hear"

"And that was...?"

"Something that doesn't concern you"Inu said picking up a can of monster... pulling the tab off on accident and using his claw to push the seal down using the small hole he made with the tab before It broke...

"Man right now you must be really miserable..."

"Why? I'm having a good time despite the fact that I've been at the house all afternoon..."

"Your cousin just died and the person that Killed half your family is in town plus you just broke up with your girlfriend..."

"Oh yeah... Well I was able to forget all that for a few hours... You know Kagome's a really good artist..."

"You got Kagome to show you her art she only shows Sango that stuff...Man you have a way with women..."

"Man I'm stuck... I just noticed how hot Kagome is... I don't know why I missed it before..."Inu thought not knowing he said it out loud...

"You mean you have a crush on Kagome oh man you're so gonna get kicked out of that house..."

"All I said was she's hot I didn't say I was gonna lay a hand on her..."

"Maybe you should..."

"Do you know something I don't?"Inu asked taking another sip of his monster...

"I talked to Sango while you where gone and Sango and I both think you'd be a good and cute couple..."Miroku said...

"Oh shut up Miroku... just forget it..."

"Oh yeah I'm supposed to Invite you and Kagome to go to the fair Saturday with Me, Sango, Koga, Ayume, Takumi, and her boyfriend whatever his name is...haven't met him yet"

"Oh yeah? the old gang plus Takumi's boyfriend I'll go... I'll tell Kagome about it..."

"Ok good I'll let them know...see ya tomorrow..."

"Morrow Roku"Inu said calling him his nickname... and walking down to Kagome's room knocking on her door...

"uh don't come in I'm In the middle of changing..." she said completely naked except her underwear.. she thew on a bra and a long t-shirt that barely covered her butt... then opened the door and saw Inu there... "Second trip to my room in a day to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just talking to Miroku he wanted to know if you'd like to go with us to the fair Saturday...fair warning we'll be meeting up with some of our old friends we haven't seen in a few years..."

"Oh really sure I'd like to meet some of your old friends..."

"Did I forget to mention everyone will most likely be couples..."

"Hey even though you're talking you don't seem to be paying too much attention to the conversation... and does that mean it'd be leaving me and you as the only ones there that don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend..."

"Yeah...Unless Koga drags Ginta and Hakaku down"

"I'll go still... hey Inu can I go with you to the gym tomorrow I've been meaning to go but I haven't got a chance in a while..."Kagome said...

"Yeah sure...but bring your stuff to school cuz I'm going strait there after school...we're car pulling in the morning but roku has practice after and Sango will be going to the gym too"

"Thanks Inu..." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving him there motionless in shock and blushing after the door closed.._Kagome was just half dressed talking to me and she just kissed me on the cheek...Man she's hot..._

"Hey Inu why are you standing there like that?"

"Oh I was just about to leave I just was passing along a message to Kagome from Sango and Miroku..."he said.

"Inu your thoughts have been weird lately what's going on...?"

"I'm just being a little more observant lately... don't worry Souta..."Inu said giving Souta noogies dropping him and walking to his room locking the door glancing at a picture in the corner of the room having the painful memories rush back to him causing him to tear up and sending tears down his cheeks... "mom...dad...life's just not the same...Sessho got worse...and man how could I be so blind as to have missed how hot Kagome is until today...? I miss you and I remember like it was just yesterday when It's been at least 40 or wait has it been 50 years since the car crash?"as Inu said this not knowing that Souta was on the other side of the door but he left and went to bed...shocked at Inu...

but Inu laid on his bed thinking... his thoughts went to Kagome somehow... and he suddenly had a knock on his door and he went to the door wearing nothing but his boxers... he opened the door and Kagome was there wearing the same thing she had been earlier when they talked about the fair and gym.. she walked in the room and put her arms around him standing dangerously close to him "how about we have some fun I think you already know I love you now show me how much you love me..." she gave him a French kiss and she blushed a little... then took off her shirt revealing her black Lacey bra and red underwear.. Inu understanding where this was going reached behind her back helping her take off her bra which slid down her arms... she pulled off his boxers along with her underwear... as she pushed him onto the bed then knelt over him legs on each side of his body... she kissed him and He kissed her on the shoulder...

suddenly his eyes snapped open to Mrs Higurashi banging on the door then she opened it...as He noticed drool on his pillow and the corner of his mouth"Inu you're not up yet you never sleep in hurry up you need to get breakfast...and go..."she said...turning and making sure Kagome and Souta are up..

"Man a dream...? I think I have really have fallen in love with her..."Inu said to himself as he got up and grabbed some clothes a tank top meaning he'd have to get an over shirt to wear with it and a pair of jeans with a belt to hold them up right and has about a fifth of a belt extra that hung out after he buckled it he grabbed a black over shirt left it unbuttoned and not tucked...He hated to tuck in his clothes he looked better that way... he headed downstairs only to find the object of his dreams wearing a red buttoned up over shirt and black caprices.. sitting with her gym bag and book bag next to her chair...

"Hey Inu you look like you just got up that's not like you..." she said in between bites of cereal that she had been eating...

"I didn't wanna get up good dream...and yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago...I was just getting to the good part too..."

"Now I just have to ask what your dream was about?"Inu blushed and she caught it

"oh a s. e. x. dream huh? I wonder who was the one who was in it with you?"

"Why would I tell you?"Inu said...thinking _man Kagz don't tempt me you've been doing that a lot lately..._

"You know what I have those sometimes too but you know what I can never see the face of the guy with me..." _Well that used to be true until a few weeks after you moved into the house _she thought

"Oh really I don't usually dream because you remember stuff in your dreams I can't do that...too many nightmares... I force blissful whiteness on my mind usually"

"Get some food Casanova then we have to leave if we're gonna pick Sango and Miroku up too..."Inu grabbed an orange and quickly peeled the orange part pf the peel leaving most of the white membrane on the orange..and tore a few peaces off taking a bite as he grabbed his stuff he left by the door... and went outside and finished the orange just before he got to the passengers door opening it and walking to the back and put their gym stuff in the trunk and got in the driver's seat and buckling up... Kagome had been at his heels and got in setting down book bag by her feet and asked him "Inu why do you eat the white of the orange...?"

He backed up and left driving with one hand on the wheel he took a spare glance at her "Well I guess It's because my mom used to be a big health freak she'd tell me to eat as much of the orange other than the outside... I never really did that but she got me too do it every once and awhile... I guess after she died I did it all the time it made me feel closer to her I guess... it became a habit and now I can't break it...but that's not a bad thing... I eat pretty healthy with a pizza and monsters every once and a while..."

"It's not like I didn't notice that Inu so how did your parent's die anyway?" Kagome said seriously...

"Well to tell you the truth what happened really the police didn't tell completely to the public... my father was poisoned and it took affect while he was driving there was a car crash. They caught the poisoner but had to let him go lack of evidence..."

"That's horrible..."

"Yeah" Inu said as he pulled up to Sango's place...and she got in the back and they pulled up to Roku's and he hopped in the back with Sango and Kissed her "Oh how cute..."

"So Inu you and Kagome had been talking when you pulled up and then suddenly stopped when you got to my place...what where you talking about?"she asked making Miroku look to Inu...

Miroku seeing the look on his friends face said "Oh... you told her about that... well you're opening up to more than just me that's good now how about you just completely take down that barrier that you put up every morning? you know the one around your heart..."

"Shut it Miroku...I don't need advice from a ex pervert that I just helped get that way..."Inu said.

"Oh Inu you need to take that advice at least around the girls not including Kikyo that was a major bitch slap that she did...I mean Naraku?"

"Shut it Miroku.. Keep talking I'll throw you out of the car..."Inu said pressing the door lock button and all the doors unlocked showing Miroku he's serious...

"Wow Inu's seriously serious Miroku don't say what you're about to" Sango said noticing Miroku open his mouth...

"Man for a friend you've really been a downer on Inu lately...Miroku." Kagome said.

"What you mean? I have not..."

"Wanna bet on that Hoshi?" Inu said.

"Fine but her picking up on that just proves what I said last night while we where on the phone..."

"What?" both the girls said looking at the guys.

"Oh shut it Miroku I just got out of a relationship do you really think I should start one up less than a week since...plus hello... you know as well as I do If I get kicked out of this place Sess will make me live with him" he said causing shivers to run up his spine...

"Oh yeah..."Miroku said bitting his lip...

"What are you talking about?"the girls said leaning in

"I suggested that Kags and him would be a good and cute couple..."Miroku said backing away

"What...?"

"And who said and I quote... man I'm stuck I just noticed..."

"Miroku."Inu said growling

"Uh?"

"I told you to shut up didn't I?" Inu said punching him on the shoulder...

"Ow think I momentarily lost use of my arm you didn't need to punch me that hard"

"Oh Inu what you say?" Sango said causing Inu to feel heat rising to his cheeks...

"Oh Kawii Inu's blushing"Miroku got out his camera phone and taking a pic much to Inu's distress

"Oh Kagome just wondering while around Inu what where you wearing?"

"Oh well um... there was what I wore to school... and uh then my painting overalls..."

"With or without a shirt...?"

"Well both actually...I opened my door without then I closed it throwing on a shirt...coming back out to talk"Kagome said.

"Ok...hey Inu when did you talk to Kags for me? Oh yeah what do you say anyway? Fair or no fair?"Miroku asked

"She'll go and I also gave her fair warning about Koga and them..."

"Yeah so where in the nights event's did you have this con?"

"It was after dinner...by the way Roku she knows..."Inu said to a Miroku that had to spit out a bit of coffee

"Kags knows. you told her...?"

"What..?"Sango asked

"Might as well tell you Sango... Inu's hanyou..."

"Oh"

"Well I asked him about it the Souta fought senile old Gramps about it again and Inu's like whatever let's just eat..."

"Oh I talked to her right after you talked to me..."

"Which was when Kags was in the overalls...?"

"No that's about when Sango called me...just before dinner"

"Ok you had a third interaction in one day? What happened then?"

"Uh I opened the door talked to Inu about the fair and then I asked if I could go to the gym with you guys later...I'm going... Oh yeah I gave him a kiss on the cheek..."

"Oh ho ho the plot thickens..."

"Actually I closed my door after that..."

"Ahh man...what where you wearing during this interaction?"

"Uh"Kagome thought and realized and then blushing... "maybe that's why he seemed so out of it" Kagome mumbled...

"What? What where you wearing?"

"Hum I bet Inu could tell us..."

"Miroku do honestly think I want to talk to you right now?"Inu said...

"Not really"

"Kagz what where you wearing??!" Sango said wanting an answer...

"Fine! I just realized I hadn't been wearing any pants or shorts..."

"What?!"Sango and Miroku said looking at Kagome...

"Jeez calm your pants off I still had one of my long shirts on..."

"You did that in that in front of Inu?!"

"Sounds like you where unconsciously trying to get Inu in your room..." Miroku said...

"Shut up Roku!"Kagome screamed which made Inu laugh... and Kagome yelled"oh you shut up who's the one who woke up late because they had naughty dream last night."

"What?" Miroku said giving Inu a look...

"And you know this how?"Sango asked

"He looked like he just woke up when he walked into the kitchen... of course I had to say something..."

"And you got it out of him that it was a naughty dream?"

"well he said a good dream... then I asked about it and he blushed up a storm probably remembering details of said dream...oh yeah I wanted to take off my over shirt now..."Kagome said taking it off and exposing a corset top that was so hot on her as it hugged every curve of her torso with a fishnet shirt under it...

"Hey you're gonna distract the driver with your hawtness cover up" Sango said nagging at her putting a coat over her...

"So Inu a naughty dream about who may I ask?" Miroku said poking Inu's arm...

"No you may not ask and if you don't want to die quit that you're gonna kill my arm" Inu said glancing a Miroku with a glare...

brought to you by a monster energy drink filled Sango thankyou I haven't had one in a while but that's when i wrote this part... oh and I laughed hyistaricly at parts of this chapter.


	4. Remembering and who the heck is Takumi?

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

author's note if i didn't mention it during the story last chapter I do not own rights to any of the song titles or the little lyrics I'll write so far of what I have written I've got Avril, Alkaline Trio, and Three Days Grace... look them up.

Chapter 4

Remembering Takumi? Who is she?

When they finally got to school they went their own way first hour was giving Kikyo the cold shoulder even though she was one of his three partners for a report and whenever he opened a book to try to get information his mind drifted off towards his dream last night... one such time

"Inu Inu Inu what's the matter with you? You've been spacing off and drooling muttering something all day..."

"What me? Oh nothing...

"Well you and Kikyo pick up the pace and look for stuff to use in the report..."

"What report?"Inu asked with confusion then it suddenly dawned on him... "oh you mean that whatever it is I'm sorry I can't concentrate I'm seeing the page but not the words and I can't draw...I don't think I'll be much help"

"Inu I'm your friend tell me what's on your mind?"

"friend?"Inu snorted "You don't know the first thing about me..."

"What I don't know the first thing about you what you lied too us all?!"he said...

"Is there a problem here?" Sess-sensi asked

"Yeah our partner can't concentrate and can't do a darn thing..."

"Well you'll have to forgive him for that he's getting docked points and plus I'm not surprised Inu's eyes have been opened to the truth I'd Have to thank Kikyo for dumping him because of that... if you want to blame anyone for Inu's actions blame Kikyo... and you could blame me a little too"_I never really did like Kikyo_

"Inu also said he's been lying to me and the rest of our friends..."

"Oh yeah... not really his fault there...there's some things he can't tell anyone so he has to lie about that..."

"You mean the fact that you're Not Human Sesshomaru Tasho Sensi Along with you InuYasha Tasho?" Kikyo said out loud letting the whole class stare.

"Inu?"Sess asked with a questioning face

"Where the fuck you hear that fakku yamin wherme?!" Inu said.

"Inu language no matter which one you use you may not use those words!"

"My fucker you know Naraku!"

"You bitch Naraku's a fucking murder and you know that now don't you whearme?"

"What?"

"Inu not now... not here..."

"No Mom and Jenica was killed Dad was poisoned he-he... Takumi I'm sorry... Naraku should burn in hell! Thousand times over the being the bastard he is"

"Inu outside Now go punch so trees before you take it out on your fellow classmates..."Sesshomaru said...

"Shut up"Inu's eyes flashed red...

"No Inu get out of here..." Sesshomaru said

"I told you to shut up"Inu said Eyes red and punching him in the gut leaving a bloody ...

"What the fuck?!!"

"He's stupid he just attacked a teacher..."

"He drew blood from just a punch...? what is he?"

"Mr. Tasho are you ok where are you?"the said over where he was punched

"I'm fine and why are you looking over there for...?" Sesshomaru said with Inu in a head lock...

"Are you sure you're ok I mean he punched so hard he drew blood...?"

"Trust me he can draw more than that.. ah man No... Do I have to knock you out like old times?"Sesshomaru said as Inu took a swipe at his side...

"How do you know him like that teach?"Asked a kid...

"Gah man do you peoples not realize Inu and I are Half-brothers?!! It's not that hard to figure out..."

"Well then why doesn't he live with you?"

"Legal stuff...too much crap plus he really can't stand me... also I can barely stand him when I have to..."Sessho knocked Inu out cus he was going for another swipe...

"Well everyone back to work except you Kikyo the the office with you..."

"But Inu's behavior was worse than mine..."

"He's also out cold which is a mixture of harsher and nicer...cus his mind can't drift of to what he wants to think about... and he doesn't have to remember some of the things that's happened in the past dealing with...Naraku... He doesn't murder some people... he leaves worse scars than just killing sometimes...ask him about what he did to Takumi Oraso bet he'd have fun telling you that sick story..." Sesshomaru said. "he left her alive..."

Inu woke up "Gah today sucks right now..." Inu said rubbing the back of his head

"Inu you seem like you're back to normal..."

"Sessho I need to leave..."

"he seems he's not he just pulled this together until he can leave...go on get"

"What do you mean?"

"That punch held only **some** of the hatred and anger he had for Naraku...If he wasn't holding back I'd of gone threw that wall... What you saw is a piece of what Inu became truly after something Naraku did to Takumi who was like a sister to him... he was able to suppress this with help from a psychiatrist...it won't truly go until Naraku gets what's coming to him...Miroku you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah Sick... I was in the same house as him at the time...We're gonna see her and some of others soon...Oh and Kikyho don't you think there's a reason that Inu refused every time you practically begged for him to take it from you...he has a really good reason..."

"Send her my greetings..."Sessho said with a grim look on his face...

"Will do will do..."

Inu ducked into the nearest bathroom and couldn't hold back his tears any longer he cried and then a person came in he ducked into a stall locking not wanting to be seen and when they left another person came in calling "Inu, Inu are you in here?"

"Miroku" he said stifling his crying...and walking out of the stall while one of Inu's jock friends walked in... seeing Inu the major hard ass crying

"It's ok to cry you know that... you don't wanna remember I don't want to even imagine how hard it is for you remember and you have no choice in that...you couldn't have done anything... It's ok cry it all out..."Miroku said...

"Ok..."

"Go away..."

"No I'm ok now...Thanks Miroku..."

"What was that about?"

"Inu's the way he is for a reason...that's all you **want** to know...Trust me"

"woah..."

"Miroku you better get back to class I need to have some time..."Inu said talking to Miroku and walking him out of the bathroom

"Inu what happened?"

"Kikyho made me remember something I never want to remember..."

"You mean the sexy bitch... the one all the guys want to rape..."

"Never say that in front of me John never! Rape is sick and wrong I hate the son of bitches that do that and I loath those who make others watch as they rape do it got that!"Inu said raising his voice and making the guy quiver at his feet.

"got it" John said and he scuttled off like a rat having seen a cat...

a half an hour later he left the bathroom having tried everything to get the tear stains off his face... but his eyes where puffy, red and you could see a slight trace of tear streaks and the bell rung and people saw him everyone murmured...when they saw his face

"Isn't that Inu?"said a jock walking with other jocks

"yo Inu what are you doing over there all alone?"and when they caught up and grabbed his shoulder...

Inu growled "Go away..."

"Yo Jeramy Inu's in a really bad mood don't go near him..."called the John that had walked in the bathroom...

"Who's in a bad mood? Not me I just am having a bad day..."Inu barked back at him then turned putting one of the scariest fake smiles on his face turning to the jock named Jeramy...

"Inu quit that it's just making you scarier..." John called form across the room...

"Inu I think it would be better if you left we'll talk to Takumi tomorrow and I know she doesn't blame you like you do yourself...tomorrow will be just what the doctor ordered"Miroku said getting Inu to give a slight real smile for a millisecond...Miroku then turned to walk backwards in front of Inu and noticed Kagome down the hall and he waved

"Who you waving to huh?"Inu demanded as Miroku shook his head...

Kagome had heard from the gossip corner that Inu looked like he had been crying... she crept up behind him just in time for him to turn towards her when she gave him a hug... "Ka...ago...ome..."he said...

"Your voice...is breaking...are you ok?"Kagome asked then looked up at his face realizing what he meant when they where talking this morning about things he didn't want to remember...

Someone must have brought up some bad ones... "Inu will you tell me what's wrong? It helps to talk to people..."

"Hey look they're hugging..."

"no she hugging him"

"What he really needs is to talk to Takumi asap..." Miroku said to Kagome...

"huh? What something happen?"

"Miroku Hey Miroku I came a day early to see how you guys have been..."came a girl in a halter top and jeans with an over shirt

"The infamous Miroku the name's Dilan..."came a guy no one knew

"Oh ho ho who's that with Inu?"said the girl...

"Takumi...?" Inu's voice came cracking with pain...

"Inu what's the matter? You having girlfriend problems or something?"

"Actually things lately have been on the brink of bringing back memories and this morning a bitch brought them back completely..."

"Out of my way... I want to see with my own fucking eyes this 'tore up' Inu... I need to get a pic for my boyfriend..." said a voice when Kikyho pushed threw the crowd and then said "be miserable for the camera it's going strait to Naraku..."

"You know that son of a bitch?!" Takumi yelled turning on her heel to see the skank...

"Yeah I know him what's it to you?"

"she's the bitch isn't she?" she asked Miroku...

"Yeah...she's the one..."

"Ok listen bitch if I ever hear you say one more thing about Naraku I'll knock your lights out and you may never wake up!!!"

"Oh I'm so scared... Are you Takumi?"

"Yes, yes I am...you've heard of me?"

"Oh not like Naraku mentioned you but Sessho told me to ask Naraku what he did to you ..."

"I bet he wouldn't tell the girl he's fucking with..."

"What does that mean?"

"Naraku commits all kinds of crimes not just murder... keep that in mind and some things he does it'd be kinder to kill them... that's why I'm alive Naraku is ruthless... he wanted me to live with the memory... You know what Naraku will Kill you when he's done playing with you he has no damn heart just a calculating evil brain!"

"Takumi-nee-san that's enough she's not worth even words..." Inu said looking at her...

"this coming from a guy who dated me?! Hah! Who I dumped because he's stupid and won't take chances when they're put before him..." Kikyo said stepping forward...

"Shut up Yamin whaerme!"Inu told her eyes flashing wildly...

"Inu don't your rage is not worthy of her...plus she must live to regret her mistake... and she dumped you because you wouldn't take chances... What you wanted him to fuck you bitch? You never asked him why he wouldn't did you?"

"Oh what you gonna tell me?"

"Maybe but leaning this knowledge might make it so you can't look at you boyfriend for a while because he's such a mother fucker!"Takumi said "If you wanna know so bad come with me..." she walked to a girls room Kikyo at her heels and locked it from the inside...

"So what is the story?"

Takumi whispered something long to Kikyo and Kikyo said 7 words In disbelieve

"Yes bitch You regret your decision now you wench?"Takumi said unlocking the door and leaving a frightened Kikyo in the bathroom...

"You told her?"Miroku asked...

"Yeah Inu you know it's ok right? I'M ok and I'm ok with my life. there is a difference... a big difference..."

"huh?"

"I know but..."

"Quit blaming yourself Naraku is the only one to blame. Forget the past and get on with your life...I have...it's not like anyone has the power to change the past" Takumi said "If you don't I just might have to kick your ass got it!"

"Got it..."

"Good now come on you've neglected to tell me who she is..." she said pointing to Kagome who was standing kinda close to Inu still...

"My name is Kagome... Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome said...

"Takumi Oraso nice to meet you... Kagome. This is Dilan my boyfriend..."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Miroku Kagome Inu Sango come to the office..."someone called over the intercom

"Well we gotta go see why they want us..."Miroku said... so Takumi and Dilan fallowed them to the office...

"You've been checked out of school get your stuff and leave the grounds at once... your guardians aren't coming... scat"said Sesshomaru...when they came in...

"See ya Sesshomaru... and thanks..."they said and left... they all went to the parking lot and they picked up Takumi and Dilan on the way out... already having their stuff on their backs...

everyone huddled up "Where are we going to now?"

"My name is Sango, Takumi and Dilan right? How bout we go to the mall?" Sango said...

"Yeah mall there's a lot to do at the mall and people can get to know each other..."Said Inu...

"Yeah the girls could look at clothes and get to know Takumi while we get to know Dilan ..."

"Don't you dare try to scare him off..."Takumi said cornering the guys...

"Hey if you like him we'll like him I'm sure... besides Inu's the one you need to worry about..." Miroku said..

"Keh we'll see... we will see..." Inu said giving him a look down... "he seems nice but judging a book by a cover can be a huge mistake"

"Hello so what are you interested in?" Dilan asked sweat dropping at the fact he was alone with two girls he or Takumi didn't know...

"Don't worry I'm going out with Miroku... and Kagome has a crush on Inu..."Sango said sawing threw the tension... "I'm a skater but Kagome's into all the arts..."

"Oh really true to her name Takumi's an artist...she draws..."said Dilan...

"Oh really my medium is paint but I dabble in a little bit of everything except performing..."Kagome said earning a glare from Sango

"Even though you should at least with your singing... Didn't Inu praise your voice last time you sung?"Sango said poking her...

"Sango! quit it" Kagome said blushing...gaining Inu's attention...

"Inu... Miroku what's with Inu?"she said noticing he's not paying attention...

"lately Inu's been noticing things he hadn't before... Kagome's been a big one on the list..." Miroku said noticing where he is looking... "he's been beginning to heal a bit. I have a feeling it's because of the time he's been spending with her"

"Oh? What's Kagome like anyway? And Sango it seems you're all friends" Takumi said realizing she left two girls she barely know with her boyfriend...

"Yeah Kagome is my friend... Sango and I are dating... Inu and Kagome in my opinion should start dating... but there's barriers... like the fact that he's living under her mother's roof as a foster kid... though her family like loves him with the exception of her grandfather... he tries to exercise him even though he's powerless and senile he thinks he's a priest..."

"Ah... and like how do you know he's healing even if it's just a little bit...?"

"Well well hum lets see lately he's had times when I can actually hear the real happy pitch in his voice you know like before... he's no longer trying to force down his emotion at least around us and don't ask me how I found this out but Inu he actually had a sex dream last night..."

"Wow however minor that seems to everyone else thats huge for Inu.."she said glancing at him struck knowing he's finally healing in some manner

"Are you two done gossiping yet?" Inu asked startling them...

"When did you come to you senses?"Miroku asked

"Awhile ago... just to let you know I hate it when you suggest things Miroku..." Inu said walking over to Dilan and the girls who where making idle chat about skateboarding...

"Come on we better go... fallow me I'll drive Inu's car..."

"Yeah you better drive I'm sick of driving you around like a limo driver..."Inu said from a distance

"Oh really I don't trust you too keep your eyes on the road and not letting them wander to Kagome... or maybe you'd forget where you're going..."Miroku shouted

"Boys boys quit it let's go. Miroku's driving Inu's car who should go with Takumi? She doesn't know the area...and if we get split up she needs someone to show her the way..." Sango said then Takumi and Dilan looked at each other and Takumi gave Miroku a look

"I think Kagome would be a good choice... Kagome and Takumi need to get to know each other better plus they we both know they share a common interest don't they Inu?"

"What?"

"Kagome's an artist too..."

"Inu you're such a sucker for art and artists... Hey Kagome could I see some of your work? I'll show you some of mine..."Takumi said

"Well ok I have one of my notebooks with me but I'm a writer too I have some poems and stuff in it..." she said switching notebooks with Takumi and getting in her car as everyone got in one of the two cars...


	5. notebooks and Analyzer?

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

author's note if i didn't mention it during the story last chapter I do not own rights to any of the song titles or the little lyrics I'll write so far of what I have written I've got Avril, Alkaline Trio, and Three Days Grace... look them up.

chapter 5

the notebooks and Analyzer?

Dilan drove knowing that the girls wanted to look at each other's art... which is the best way to get to know a person... a picture is worth a thousand words and and artist shows their soul threw they're work he knows this too well.

Kagome was leaving threw the sketches having to admit that Takumi is much better than her... which just made her more determined to work on her skill with sketching.

Takumi noted right off that Kagome's better with a brush then a pencil when working on art not like it bothered her then she stopped at some writing a poem:

Waiting

The dark huddles all around me as I wait in the snow

Why do I wait?I ask myself but I get no answer

Do I wait for something? A birthday perhaps?

No. Do I wait for a friend?

No I have good friends though you can never have too many...

Why do I wait? Is it because I feel so empty?

That must be it I feel empty, but why is that?

I have what I need friends family... yet something is missing

could it be that I wait for someone?

Wait I know why i feel so empty... love

I wait for the one that will bring me love...:

she leaved threw the rest of the book glancing at all the pictures stopping when she comes to writing she saw Kagome's written version of nobody's home and then she saw "Who knows..."then some random writing:

A guy moved in my house the other day. He brought a bag full of nothing but clothes and I saw a picture in his hand as he walked threw the house...it looked like a family in the picture... The clothes I've seen on him are a little Gothic... I know he's lost most of his family why else would he be here..

Late at night while I'm thinking drawing and writing I hear crying coming threw the wall that divides his room from mine...It sounds like he's crying about more than one thing...I can't help but want to go in and talk to him but he's door is always closed. In the early morning his crying stops like he doesn't want anyone to hear him... What can I do? I want to help him but how? How does one help those who don't want help...?

School starts tomorrow and I dread having to see Kikyho she's took over the minds of all the guys at the school not that I care. I wonder if she'll steal his heart... I learned his name today it's InuYasha... I like his name. He likes the color red a lot... My brother seems to like him too... grandpa doesn't he thinks he's a demon... The few things that I hear him say are very polite... He eats like our health teacher says we should... Mom's grown to like him even though he's so reclusive... she encourages him to spend time out of his room... I can't talk much around him... my words get jumbled up and I say things weird... so I stay as quite as I can around him...

Mom got him to go to the gym with us the other day... He's so strong. He lifted about 150 Ibs. and he is such a good swimmer...he saved a kid from drowning in the pool the lifeguards hadn't even noticed the kid until Inu got him onto the cement... and started to give him CPR... We learned he's a certified lifeguard and paramedic... I wonder what his parents where like and his past...

Sango's family was going to get a foster kid too but when he arrived he groped Sango... Her father kicked him out... but he got a home near by... His name is Miroku Inu knows him somehow... they hang out sometimes but whenever they're at the house Miroku sees if Sango's here from what I notice he has a crush on her..not like I'm gonna tell her yet... though he's still a pervert he's groped me too I slapped him so hard the sound it made rivaled Sango's... and I heard Inu tell him he needs to break his perverted habit... and Miroku asked him for help with it...

oops I have to go... Mom's coming in my room... My notebook may be my real diary but I still have to write in a fake one Mom tells me to write in a diary to better my writing skill but what she really wants is for Me, Souta, and Inu to give her Ideas on giving advice to parents... He doesn't write much. that may be because Souta told him mom looks threw our journals see you next time I decide to write.../

well I can talk to Inu now without jumbling up my words.../

Kikyo stole his heart how did I know she would She's such a little prep and bitch I hate her and some of the guys are noticing how much of a bitch she is and she's going out with Inu now plus the school just cut down on the art class... the teacher is begging for contributions to the art department and two of the best teachers I ever had where fired because of cut backs. I found out where the money went that they usually give the art department... Kikyo convinced the principal that the cheerleaders and jocks need all new jerseys for the school year... the old ones where only a year old it's not fair they didn't even have one hole in them...she just didn't like them... I'm sorry I know I'm crying while writing this... but nothing with Kikyo is fair... Sango and I have started a club called KHA (kikyo haters anonymous...)/

Kikyo's gone yay! but she's coming back when school starts Inu's not reclusive anymore but he doesn't even notice me he plays video games with Souta and stuff... he cries nightly still. I wrote a song I called it girlfriend... (it's on the other side of this page)I wrote it for him but I'm not as confident as it sounds I'll get Sango to sing it some time I think it fits her relationship because Miroku's been acting cool and hanging out with another girl... but right now she's visiting some of her family and she won't be back for some weeks Miroku joined KHA thought Inu doesn't know it yet.../

Inu threw a fit today he just found out Miroku joined KHA and Sango's back and my mood going back down when Kikyo left it was like I had a huge high but now she's going to come back in a few days Inu's planning on picking her up at the airport/

Kikyo's back and Inu came home mad today his stomping shook the house... Sango thinks Kikyo broke up with him I'm not sure... he fell down the stairs during a KHA meeting he was drunk apparently... he said some things Miroku said he was lying I'm not sure... Mr. Tasho came and told him one of his cousins where killed and took him out drinking/

this page is almost full so I have to get to the point Inu started to notice me! I was signed up to sing nobody's home for the school talent show... some punks did it as a prank... but I couldn't back out... Inu got lost in his thoughts so bad he even stopped moving... he eventually came out of it while on our way home... Sango And Miroku went out on a date leaving Me and Inu alone I showed him my art and I painted one of him looking at my paintings I gave it to him... later on I gave him a kiss on the cheek after talking to him... I got to go Mom again...:

she looked at the lyrics to girlfriend... and then leaved threw the notebook... not seeing anymore writing... she took a look at her pictures better...

"Oh man we lost them..."Dilan said getting the attention of both the girls...

"Sango creeps me out sometimes it's like she knows when stuff like this will happen no one will argue with her when she suggest something... Though where almost there go strait for two blocks and turn left then fallow the road until you see the mall It'll be on the right side we'll get there about the same time... Miroku takes a longer route..." Kagome said after she lifted her head up and looked around keeping her eye out making sure they fallowed her directions right...

Miroku pulled into the Mall parking lot and noticed he lost the others...

"Great idiot you lost them..."Inu barked...

"Hey Inu calm down this is why Kagome went with them they'll be here soon watch..."Sango said looking at her watch...

Not a minute later Kagome yelled out the window "Waiting for someone?"they parked right next to the group...

"Not even a minute behind us great job Kagome. I knew you where the best choice... plus Takumi wanted to get to know you a little... knowing you you'd like to get a hold of her sketchbook...and I figured she'd like to get a hold on yours..."

"So do you have a deeper understanding of Kagome, Takumi? You as well Kagome?" Miroku asked...

"Yeah I got a deep understanding of Kagome on the ride be it from her sketchbook or her few words..."

"Artists analyze the things around them and make deductions.. they question things and find their own answers and make them real but how they do that shows a lot... of course I got a deeper understanding of her... by everything I've seen her do and also all her art that I've seen..." Kagome said...

"Kagome you make up your own class... she's the only artist I know that can analyze things like she can... I call her an analyzer... she notices a lot especially when she meets new people... though she does still like to talk to people to fill in some gaps that she can't get from her analyzing..."Sango told them...

"Did Kagome use this on us? I never knew she could get to know people like that..."Miroku said turning to Sango...

"I don't doubt she tried but you guys aren't artists... you know the saying a picture is worth a thousand words... well for Kagome it's 10 times that... so you understand... she got most of what she knows about you from talking to you or what you did..."Sango told them...

"It's harder to analyze a person when you have a huge part of them blocked off... it's easy for me to know I'll get along with Takumi... Pictures if you know where and how to look you can see into the very soul of the person that put it on paper... and the state of mind they where in when they did it... but you two don't do anything too creative... and from the moment you guys walked in the area have been so reclusive I cracked Miroku open a few weeks after he arrived but Inu... It's like he's inside a brick wall and I just chiseled the second brick out while in the dark and I am calling into the dark..." Kagome said a little sad...

"Yeah I'm not good enough to see into the soul with just a picture... but I can get a glimpse...Though some writing helps me to understand a lot too..."

"Which I supplied too... Yeah I know what writing I had in there...the more meaning a word or picture has the more you can see... you got a good look Takumi..." Kagome said turning to the group...

"Kagome you haven't found Inu's creative outlet... He writes... mostly songs too... he'll sing them sometimes when he's alone..." Takumi said...

"Takumi, Miroku didn't even know that."Inu said looking at the ground...

"Oh shut it Inu you need to open up more... did you not notice how sad Kagome seemed while she was saying how hard it is to understand you?" Takumi said...

"She said that?"Inu said looking confused...

"Does the words 'It's like he's inside a brick wall and I just chiseled the second brick out while in the dark and I am calling into the dark...'sound familiar"Said Takumi

"Well yeah I heard that..."Inu said clueless...

"What she meant was you're making it hard to get to know you and she wants to know you..." Takumi said spelling it out for him...

"Amen to that sister she's been trying so hard to figure him out...If I didn't have Miroku to tell me what he's really like underneath that wall I'd have given up already... but Kagome won't strait out ask she likes to do it her way...even if it takes forever"Sango said.

"It gives me the best understanding... If I just strait out ask I don't get the same amount of understanding..." Kagome said...

"If a picture can let you see into their soul what would a kiss let you see?" Miroku asked out of curiousness...

"You're such a perv but you asked it for two reasons one your own curiosity two you wonder how much I could learn about Inu if he kissed me... to be honest I'm not exactly sure what a kiss would let me know..."Kagome said

"Yeah I forget how lonely Kagome and I where around here... but whenever a guy asked her out she declined... while I took every date I could getting heartbroken every time... weather they dumped me or I them... I think she could see that things wouldn't work out at the end..."Sango said...

"I've never been kissed...so I don't know the answer..."Kagome said...

"That's a shame your so cute too and how old are you?"asked Dilan...

"I'm seventeen"Kagome said in a small voice...

"I can't believe that your so cute..."said Inu feeling like it was getting a degree or two hotter"You really haven't been kissed once no joke?"

"Not once" Kagome said looking to the sky "It's not like I didn't want to be kissed but I knew all the guys around here just weren't right for me and I didn't want to lead them on...It was kinder to say no then to go on a date or two just to break their hearts..."

"That's my Kagome for you... she knows to much for her own good and it's caused her to have absolutely no personal life..."Sango said shaking her head...

"Inu sing one of your songs" Takumi demanded...

"Only if Kagome sings first" Inu said looking at her expectantly...

"What me sing...?"Kagome started to protest... "okay I'll sing but later"

Everyone turned to Inu "not until after she does..."as he folded his arms

"Man you guys are so hard to please..."Said Sango...as the girls started walking toward Dillard's and the guys headed the other direction...

Kagome was walking thinking and Inu was in front of her...though she saw him and said hi she didn't notice that he was standing right in front of her and his eyes where getting closer he closed his eyes and pushed his lips against hers and hesitantly bit her lip... her thoughts shut down immediately and her mouth opened slightly as a natural reaction to him biting her lip... feeling her open her mouth he let his tung flow freely in her mouth exploring as she fallowed his lead... but she was getting short of breath so she had to pull away... her heart beat racing as fast as a humming birds wings and He blushed and said something then left to find where Miroku took Dilan...

author's note

Sorry it's so short but I posted this on a whim i was thinking about waiting another day but that would so not be cool the only reason i didn't update these last night is because I was too tired well I've had this on my computer for a while waiting for me but I wasn't sure if I Wanted to change things up but one of my friends an loyal readers thought I should. I might update once more today but that may be it for a while ... I like to have at least half another chapter before updating... I had to cut it off here too tempting...it's only been up since like 11:00 last night... and I got two reviews in an hour I didn't think I would.

Ja ne Muah to all my readers I had some monster today!!!!!


	6. the mall

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you hear that she's just about the age most MORMAN kid's start dating...

InuYasha: what's a Mormon?

PsychoSango: People who are kinda Hypocrites they're the people who'd by those videos we saw at the mall you know the one I avoided... don't get me wrong I don't mind people that are Mormons just the ones that try and force you to believe the crap they believe plus they make it so much harder to get hands on anime...

InuYasha: well that settles it they shall die!

PsychoSango: one of my best friends is a lax Mormon but her parents are the strict ones I can't listen to anything that might use the word god because unless it's a hymn they think they're using it the wrong way. She can't even wear a tank top... or drink any pop but root beer... but that's because she's allergic to citric acids... meaning any lemons limes or oranges she can't have... but just like InuYasha she can't Keep any of the books she buys secretly at her home too long cus her parents don't like them and think they're mine...

author's note if i didn't mention it during the story last chapter I do not own rights to any of the song titles or the little lyrics I'll write so far of what I have written I've got Avril, Alkaline Trio, and Three Days Grace... look them up.

Chapter 6

mall

"Kagome why are you standing there? Come on..." Sango said grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her into the store...

"Woah she's so out of it suddenly... She looks like she is trying to catch her breath..."Takumi said noticing how hard she was breathing

In her own thoughts Kagome touched her bottom lip and was trying to figure out what Inu had said to her...eventually her hand fell

"Kagome... Kagome snap out of it." Sango said startling her...

"What Sango?"Kagome said eyes darting to Sango...

"Jeez you've been out of it since before I dragged you in here what's with you?"Sango started ranting...

"Sango look at her she's blushing..."Takumi said suddenly.

"What?" Sango said taking a close look...

"He didn't did he?" Takumi asked as a joke as Kagome's hand went to her lip again...

"What?!"Sango said wondering what she's thinking

"Inu stole your first kiss just now didn't he?"Takumi said no longer joking...

"Did he?" Sango asked as Kagome in her daze nodded blushing... the memory rising a bit a long with her heart rate... as Sango and Takumi looked at each other and back to Kagome... who was back in her own thoughts...

"What did he say...?"Kagome said softly while thinking

Sango barely heard her."Kagome just said something... Kagome what did you say?"

"I said something? I must have been thinking out loud...Rrr...I didn't hear it... I'll just have to ask..."Kagome said distracted...

"Hear what?"Sango asked.

"Something he said..."Kagome said as she pulled her notebook out... writing on an empty page...

"I'm So gonna Give Inu shit..." Sango said smiling "It's kinda annoying that Kagome's so out of it but I'm okay with it..."

"Well it's about time Miroku said to meet him in the food court how about we head there... oh and Sango lets wait to give him crap until the fair tomorrow..."Takumi said glancing at Kagome...

"Yeah let's get going..." the girls reached the food court and sat at a table near the front keeping an eye out for the guys... While Kagome in her thoughts was tracing a circle on the table with her finger...

"Sango!" Miroku called out as the guys walked up and Sango walked up and hugged him... Kagome looked up and stared at the seen... and Miroku noticed how out of it Kagome is..."What's with her?"

"She's been out of it since we split up... we've barely got five sentences out of her..."Sango told them and Takumi gave Inu a knowing look...

"Really? You have any idea why?" Miroku asked...

"We've got no way to snap her out of it but we know why she's this way..."Sango said tossing a look at Inu that told him they both knew... and couldn't believe she's this out of it because of him...

"So why is she acting like this?"Miroku asked and Sango shook her head

"Hey Dilan how about you and Miroku go get us some food? by now Miroku should know what those three like and you know what I do..." Takumi said...

Ok but for some reason babe I feel like you're trying to get rid of me..."Dilan said as Miroku lead the way...

"Yes we know you kissed her..." Takumi said when she noticed the look on his face..

"Is she really this out of it just because of me?" Inu asked sitting down a little afraid of whichever answer he got...

"Yes... Really" Sango said...

"Inu... what did you say?"Kagome asked... looking at him...

He stood up and took Kagome's hand and told her "lets go for a walk..." she nodded and fallowed him...

Miroku and Dilan came back seeing that Inu and Kagome where gone...

"What's going on? Dilan's right when you guys asked us to go get food you where trying to get rid of us..." Miroku said... "And where is InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Oh Miroku I'm sorry we thought maybe if InuYasha talked to Kagome alone for a bit that maybe she'd snap out of it... but we had to convince him to talk to her... they went for a walk just a minute ago..." Sango said... only telling him part of what's going on... as Takumi leaved threw a notebook...

"You're leaving something out...Sango what are you not telling me?"Miroku asked...Takumi turning a page in the notebook

"Miroku look by the photo booth over there..." Sango said sighing...

"ok why...?" he said looking in the the area Sango told him noticing Kagome and Inu where talking over there... then suddenly he saw them embrace each other...

realization dawned over his face and Takumi said "Oh good he understands now... boy how come I've never noticed how thick those guys can be..."Takumi said Looking up from the open notebook...

"That's because you could be just as thick as us Takumi" Miroku said earning a death glare...

"I'm not thick!!! I figured out what happened before Sango did... and she's known Kagome for years..."Takumi shouted at him...closing the notebook and slipping it into a bag...

"Ok ok I get it you're not thick...anymore"Miroku added earning another glare...

"So..you asked me what I said..."Inu asked

"Yeah I couldn't hear what you said after you kissed me..."Kagome said...

"I said I love you... I'm sorry... I got to go find Miroku before he notices I'm gone"Inu told her...

"You're sorry? For what?"Kagome asked...tilting her head to the side a little

"I had been thinking about what Takumi had said... plus I hate Kissing and running certainly when It's the first time with someone..." Inu told her...

"I love you too Inu"Kagome said as she hugged him and he hugged her back...

"We've been gone to long Miroku will be wondering what's going on and when he wonders it's too dirty for his own good..."Inu said...and they both laughed and walked back to the table...

"Well look who's back? How was your walk?"Takumi said as Inu and Kagome walked up...

"What words could convey how a walk is? A walk is a walk but what happens between your walks is what can define yourself or your life" Kagome said

"Well whatever happened got Kagome back to normal... I wonder if I could have put up with her better if she was that way still... it's like she talks in riddles sometimes..."

"Don't you do that you wanted Kagome snapped out of it..."Inu snapped at her...

"Very true you where getting annoyed that she wasn't paying attention..."Takumi said...

"So Kagome when are you gonna sing for us? You promised later now is later..." Said Miroku...

"fine I'll sing now..." Kagome said

"Kagome sing complicated please..."Sango begged her

Kagome sang the requested song... and after the applause from the people in the food court... and Kikyho walked in strait to InuYasha...

"Come on Inu you promised...after Kagome sings" said Takumi

"Fine but what?" Inu asked seeing Kikyo but not paying attention

"How about 'take lots with alcohol', 'gone forever' or 'stupid kid?'"Takumi said suggesting titles...

"How do you know...? I wrote stupid kid and gone forever a few days ago you got into my lyric notebook..."Inu said...

"Inu-nii-san I can't help but take a look at things like that you know that..." she said shrinking down into the chair...

"Well Stupid kid would be better than take lots with alcohol..."

"Yay! I wanted to hear it." said Takumi...

Inu sang stupid kid (Alkaline trio) in front of Kikyo trying to send the message threw...and everyone around clapped and a guy came up to the group...

he cleared his throat "I'm so and so of the so and so recording company..."

"Not interested"Inu said making the people around him gasp... Kikyo left the area thinking.

"I'd like to talk to you sir and you ma'am about signing you on... you'll be famous and rich..."

"Don't want fame don't need money...ever heard of Tasho inc? you're looking at a one of the two owners... Go away."Inu told him...

The people around and listening gasped "Tasho Inc? The poster boy is a teacher and the original owner's son...he teaches for free at the high school..."

"Yeah that's Sessho poster boy and always finding a way to keep an eye on me and keep my money mostly locked up...he makes me go to a meeting twice a year"

"I didn't know you had any part in the company Inu..." Miroku said...

"Oh ok... How about you little lady?"the guy asked turning to Kagome...Inu was giving him a warning look

"I don't do famous or singing... this was only because I promised my friends I'd sing something..." Kagome said glaring at Sango for getting her into this mess

"Here take my card..." he said

"She's not going to change her mind just keep your card..." Sango said... but he insisted...

"Kagome take it..." Inu said and when she did he walked over and put a lighter to it... while the guy was leaving

"Inu let me see your wallet..."Takumi said taking it from him..."hum 5, 10, 15 ..." she said as she as she moved five bills at a time..."Inu you're so loaded you need help spending that money you know there's this really good art kit down at the art supply back home that I really want..."she said giving back his wallet...

"But Sweety last time we where there I looked at it It's like 5 hundred..."Dilan said

"What you saying you would like 6 for your b-day it's coming up in a few days isn't it?" Inu said... " and here I was planning on giving you what 8-10..."

"I'll take 10... thank you"Takumi said "I could pay a few things with that...

"Inu how much money was that stereo and skateboard?"Miroku asked suddenly...

"Hey I don't tolerate people asking how much gifts where worth.."Inu said...

"Inu how much do you spend on a friend on average for birthday...?"Sango asked

"Depends on what I get... what they want...or if I just give them money"Inu said putting his hands in his pockets...

"Inu you have 2 thou in your wallet and I know Sesshomaru only lets you get to .0002 of what he has to deposited since how your parents want you to share the company... he spends quite a bit since how he has what he needs... Hey Inu when do you plan on dumping that car at Sesshomaru's place...?" Takumi asked...

"Next month..." Inu Said to the table

"Plan on buying a new hybrid?"she asked...

"I was thinking about pimping up an old Doge Challenger giving it a new paint job, new upholstery make it a little more my style..."He said folding his arms

"Inu how did I know that you still prefer the classic muscle cars...? and paint job what kind?"Takumi asked as everyone listened in...

"Cus Takumi nee-san you are still my friend and I haven't changed that much...I was thinking maybe some ghost flames or a anime gangster painting on a wall with a cop behind him with a knight stick on the doors..."Inu said...

"How about this Inu? You have the auto body people paint it silver then buy a few dozen paint cans and have me and Kagz put the actual paint job on... that way it costs more and plus it would mean so much more... "Takumi said...

"How come you suggested stuff that costs more?"Sango asked...

"She knows the whole point of this car is to get rid of a couple thou thats how much all the cars I've had are worth...I have too much money..."Inu said...

"Hey Inu can I talk to you?"Kikyo asked walking up...

"Leave bitch now!"Takumi said

"Takumi... What do you want Kikyo?"Inu asked coldly...

"Inu will you give me a second chance?" She asked and Inu knew she wasn't being a gold digger she really wanted a second chance and she regretted what she did...

"Your stupid a second chance? No way..."Kagome spoke up _no way in hell when he just kissed me, hugged me, and told me he loves me..._

"Not a chance at a second chance... He's so moved on..."Sango said

"No Kikyo a second chance isn't possible..."Inu told her.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"What you've already found someone else?"Kikyo asked

"To say I loved you and that I haven't found someone else would be a lie..."Inu told her looking her strait in the eye...and a few of the jocks stopped..

"Inu, Miroku what's up?" John asked

"Not Much..."

"Hanging out..."Miroku said then muttered "More like a triple date..."John barely hearing that... knowing Miroku and Sango are going out and pretty sure the people he didn't know are together leaving Inu with Kagome...

"Hey anyone up for a horror movie?" Takumi asked suddenly

"Yeah a horror... that sounds good."Miroku said

"Fine... a horror" Inu said.

Inu bought the tickets and some drinks no one wanted any food they got set down in couples on different rows of seats Kagome in the front, Sango behind them and Takumi the back... when the movie started and things got a little scary Takumi was making out with her boyfriend and fifteen minutes later Miroku and Sango started to make out

_How did I know they just wanted to make out... _Inu thought to himself as he watched the movie and glancing At Kagome who was intensely watching the movie and as the movie got to it's climax she got scared enough she took her face from the screen and looked at Inu. Him seeing her lips glimmering with her lip gloss and wanting to kiss those lips again and thought _it's not like anyone's will see they are ether watching the movie or making out._

As he gave in to his want and kissed Kagome... and they completely forgot about the movie... and kissed until they had to break it off for air... they caught their breath the best they could as their heartbeats where pounding and then the credits came on...everyone noticed this and started to walk out of the theater...

"That was great..."Kagome said

"Yeah great I was hearing half the guys hitting it home... the whole time... though it was ok." Inu said...

"I love horror movies" Miroku said

"I know that Miroku. How convenient is it that M is the first letter in make out and Miroku?"Inu asked mocking him

"And how convenient is it that Kiss and Kagome both start with k?" Miroku said

"Are you suggesting something?" Inu asked him.

"Oh come on I know you want to..." Miroku said pushing him towards Kagome.

"Miroku quit pushing him..."Takumi said...

"What you gonna leave Kagome a kissing virgin?" Miroku asked

"Miroku that's enough..."Sango said.

"Miroku you know you've been being so freaking annoying lately..."Inu said rubbing the sides of his temples...

"What's the matter Inu?" Takumi asked...

"Oh it's nothing my head just is buzzing...darn when did it get so loud?"Inu said his head suddenly feeling like it was splitting open...and suddenly just dropped.

"Inu?" they said gathering around...

"Inu has sensitive hearing he must of got a headache suddenly and the noises made him pass out... let's go somewhere quieter"Takumi said.

"Yeah that's a good Idea... I know of a nice quiet park a few blocks away..." Kagome said.

"Park?" they said thinking swing sets and jungle gyms and not thinking that it's a good idea...

"No it doesn't have playground equipment she's thinking of a place that has some trees grass and a pond..." Sango told them...

"Oh yeah that sounds like a good place..."Miroku said hoisting Inu up and taking him to his car Sango went with Takumi and Dilan this time while Kagome told Miroku where to go and let him drive while she watched over Inu...


	7. Kagome's tree and a ambulance?

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm sixteen in a month I have noting that they can repossess and I'm broke...

Kagome: you're a year older than me huh? Do you have a man?

PS:...

Inu: come on the way she is every boy would love to have a girl like her except me

PS:Uh and what planet are we on? I have no boyfriend yup I'm single... no I'm not loving it... I hate myself sometimes...

Kagome: no you don't

PS: yes I do I'm a STUPID CUTTER

Inu: you're not stupid or a cutter

PS: rolls sleeves up

Kagome&Inu:sees multiple cuts

Kagome: Sweeety you shouldn't do that to yourself...

PS:I can't help it... **TT-TT crying **I need something more from life **cutting with a safety pin**

Inu: I told you those things are dangerous

Kagome's tree, Naraku, and an ambulance?

Who gained consciousness when Miroku stopped the car "Man you're way to hard on those breaks..."Inu said.. barely audible getting out of the car with Kagome right behind him... he walked around stopping at a random tree and climbing it and just laying on a branch.

Sango getting there and out a mere minutes behind them... got out and walked around finding Kagome at a base of her favorite tree...

"Kagome where's Inu?"Sango asked.

"look for yourself" Kagome said pointing up.

"Oh I see did you show him to this particular tree or did he find it like you did randomly?"Sango asked.

"Randomly..." Kagome whispered.

"You two sometimes I don't know what to think..." Sango said looking up to Inu then to her best friend.

"I'm going to the pond" Sango said leaving...

When Sango left Kagome climbed into a lower branch and told him "You know this is my favorite place in this park... you can look and see almost everything from up here I and plus no one really comes to this park so you can sit and think if you need to..."

"Kagome come up here with me..." Inu told her... so she climbed up to where he was.

"Yeah...?" she asked... sitting on his lap...

"I love you but Miroku gets so annoying and when and if I finally kiss you in front of him he'll start bugging me about doing something else... and I can't stand it when he does that..." Inu said..."no I didn't fake passing out to get out of it... I got a major ass headache suddenly... it's gone now though..."

"Inu tell me why are you so shy?" Kagome asked.

"Me shy who's telling you stories?"Inu said joking..."Yeah it's really who I've always been the shy little mamma's boy... that fights with his half- brother... Sess is OCD about stuff heck dad wasn't as bad as Sess... though dad did insist that he had too see the floor in my room every time Sess came in he went berserk and yelled at me for every little thing out of place... even if it was just a pen..."

"Man I knew Sess was OCD but I never knew that bad..." Kagome said...

"Oh man I went into his room once and it was unnaturally clean... never went in there again..." Inu said... "the night my parent's died Sess had tried to clean my room I caught him and we started fighting... when dad left he was playing referee me and Sess stopped fighting long enough to say goodbye and hug them."

"That's terrible... well at least you weren't fighting with your parents"Kagome said.

"Yeah I guess you're right... Kagome you're so beautiful I can't even tell you..." InuYasha said holding her...

"I'm beautiful? I don't think so..." Kagome said...

"No really you look so great I can't even give it a name... you're more than beautiful or gorgeous..." Inu said looking in her eyes... "I love you and you could never be anything less than beautiful..."

"Oh come on I'm not..." Kagome disagreed blushing and he looked at her kind gentle compelling beautiful face...

"Kagome I love you." Inu said.

"and I love you InuYasha"she said and kissed him.

"Kagome and InuYasha have been alone for awhile now..." Miroku said skipping a rock across a lake

"Oh leave them alone I bet Kagome's talking to him... getting him to tell her more stuff about his past..."Sango said sitting looking at the view she had

"Yeah maybe" Miroku said looking up... it seems to me their relationship is moving faster than Inu would take... it's not like him to even hug a girl unless he's been going out with her for awhile." Miroku said...

"Well Kagome's a fast pace girl especially when she wants something like to get to know someone watch now she's getting stuff out of him the Wall will crash down and the next few days will be clearing the rubble out of the way and they'll be so close..." Sango said.

"Yeah I get what you're saying."Takumi said.

"Hey Kagome..." Inu said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Lately being with you makes me insane... that's not how I meant it to come out I meant that around you lately I cant keep my head..." InuYasha said.

"And why is that?"Kagome asked as she looked at the sunset

"I don't know... maybe it's just the fact that you have such an awesome personality and you're so beautiful."Inu answered tightening his grip on her.

"InuYasha Kagome where are you it's getting dark we need to get people home before we get grounded... InuYasha"Miroku called from the cars.

"Inu we better go mom will be worried..." Kagome said.

"Yeah knowing your mom she'd probably wonder why we got in the same time... and so late..."InuYasha said grabbing a good hold of her and jumping down the tree and landing on his feet and running to his car Kagome still in his arms.

"You're carrying her now?" Miroku said.

"Shut up I realized how late it was..."InuYasha said

"Yeah curfews in a few so you better get moving..."Sango

"See ya tomorrow Takumi, Dilan nice to meet you... I'm taking them home..." InuYasha said driving to Miroku's and dropping him off seeing Miroku and Sango kiss again... and then drove to Sango's dropped her off and watched to make sure she got inside ok.

Inu driving stole a glance at Kagome which she caught as she put her jacket she took off earlier back on.

"I saw that keep your eyes on the road." Kagome said sleepily.

A few minutes she fell asleep and Inu pulled into his parking spot at the house turned the car off and looked at the sleeping girl that he fell in love with.

Suddenly he walked around the car and picked her up under her back and knees and carried her into the house.

"Yo Mrs Higurashi we hung out at the mall and a park with Miroku, Sango, Takumi, and Dilan...Kagome fell asleep while I was driving so I'm gonna take her to her room and put her in her bed..."Inu said knowing Mrs Higurashi was in the front room...

"My Kagome fell asleep? She's so hard to get to fall asleep though..."

"Well today has been a long day I mean with Kikyo bringing up bad memories and Takumi showing up I bet her mind was flying pretty fast all day..."

"Kikyo brought up who's bad memories?"

"Mine..."Inu said not looking at her...going up the stairs

"InuYasha I want to talk to you after you put Kagome in her room" she said

InuYasha hit the top of the steps and walked past two doors and took a right carrying Kagome to her bed he lifted the blankets and set Kagome down under them. Before he left Kagome's room he kissed her cheek and tucked her in. I walked down stairs and Mrs. Higurashi motioned for me to sit down with her.

"InuYasha what is going on with you?" she asked.

"I'm having fun despite the fact that my father mother and cousin's killer plus my friend's rapist is in town..."

"How are you having fun amid all that darkness?" she asked

"Well I've got my friends" InuYasha told her strait out.

"InuYasha have you fallen in love with my daughter?"

"Uh.. what??" Inuyasha asked blushing.

"It's Ok I'm ok with so long as you don't do something stupid."

"Ok so what I have fallen in love with her... something is wrong"

InuYasha said running up the stairs with Mrs. Higurashi at his heels and opening Kagome's door back up to see Naraku In his robe...

"InuYasha here for another show?"

"No I'm here to kick your sorry butt out of this house..."Inu said his eyes red with his anger and pushed Naraku out the two story window falling himself.

"Inu!"she screamed... leaning over the seal and waking up her daughter...

"Mom what just happened?!"Kagome said seeing her mom looking over the edge...

"Inu are you alright?"Kagome's mother said as she saw Naraku get up throw something at Inu and run leaving a gas substance in his wake Inu started coughing suddenly she saw blood and ran down the bush underneath Kagome's window.

"Hey"Inu said weakly as they came up...

they saw blood coming from his mouth and a knife dangerously close to his heart...

"Inu Mom what happened...?"Kagome said as he pulled out the knife...

"son.. of... a bit..ch he soak...ed the k...knife wi...th poison..." Inu said coughing up some more blood and blacking out.

"Mom what happened? last thing I remember is falling asleep."

Kagome stayed outside with him while mom went inside and dialed a phone number"I just had someone break into my house. No. no. he's not here anymore... he was in my daughters room while she was asleep... thanks to my son she's safe but he took a fall from her window which is two stories high and got stabbed... after the fall... ok thank you." she said as Souta came right next to her

"Mom What's going on?"Souta said when she put the phone down... and he started walking outside and around to the bush

"Inu wake up Inu please wake up..."Kagome was saying holding Inu's hand "Souta go inside"

"You shouldn't be here go and see your grandpa..."

"Mom His breathing is getting shallower..."Kagome exclaimed...

"The paramedics are on there way..."Mrs Higurashi said with a damp towel placing it over Inu's wound having Kagome apply pressure on the wound. When the paramedics spotted him...

"He's dead his brain just hasn't caught up..." Said a young girl paramedic "too bad I trained with him he was the best...hey teach its Inu... he's been stabbed too close to the heart..."

"Its Inu then he has a chance... give me the bottle with the red liquid in it and a syringe ..."Said the older one holding out his hand for it and then he injected the substance and Inu's breathing got deeper... the put him in the ambulance and he hacked up some more blood but he regained consciousness...

"Well hello there my young padawan..." said the older man seeing Inu's eyes open... while Mrs. Higurashi looked up.

"I'm no pad...awan I'm a Je...di kni..gh." Inu said...

"If you're a knight then tell me how you got hurt you're not using the dark side are you? Inu rest don't close your eyes don't talk...I can find out later... So who are you?"

"I'm Inu's foster parent...that was my daughter earlier" Mrs Higurashi said..

"Oh I'd bet theres something more going on than mom knows... you get a look at her...?" Said the long haired blond girl...who said he was dead...

"Maybe maybe not I don't know I didn't ask anything... plus I don't think with what I know about him he'd be emotionally alright for too much"

"What do you mean? Why was he so horrified those two days anyway?"

"What two?"

"You mean while you where learning to deal with a rape victim and then again during the stabbing wounds..."asked the old man..."part of that was probably guilt he was still getting mental help at the time..."

"You mean he took a class like that while he wasn't in a mental center... thats dangerous..."

"It did him more good I actually suggested he take the course after I meet him."

"How you meet him? teach."the girl asked...

"I'd been on duty at the time...I was called to a nice house and a kid was outside waiting for me he brought me inside where Inu was Kami it was horrible he was trying to put pressure to several stab wounds to a girls torso...she was somewhat bare... I guessed at what happened and asked if I was right..

"Three words attempted repeat offense..." Inu barely got out...

"What do you mean?"

"Takumi..." Inu said looking at the ceiling.

"That the girls name? I never did learn it. Though I have seen a few vics like that not a hole lot but a few"

"Well You can just guess I didn't react too well...Damn Naraku..."

"Naraku? you know the name of the guy?"

"How could I not? Naraku can't be caught. Though I know It was him... the police can't arrest him not with how he is... No prints or knife ever found that time...I bet if you look there is only my prints on this knife..."

"I remember finding traces of that poison that paralyzes in your blood that night..." the old man said.

"Yeah well either he forgot it I doubt it or I've became tolerant to it's effects. It's more likely that I've become tolerant he doesn't forget he plans and executes to the last T unless something happens that he didn't factor in..."

"Maybe he didn't expect you..."

"No he expected me alright...He expected me...just not out the window..."

"Why didn't the police come? I didn't see them."

"They know what's going on but when... It comes to my family they can't... resolve a case anymore... murders left and right... the police couldn't do didaly... four of us left and... they still can't catch him... besides they where supposed to... be posted around the house"Inu said turning his head to the side where no one was.

"What?"everyone asked as they got to the hospital and he blacked out again Mrs. Higurashi was left as they took him into a room and cleaned up the blood giving him a transfusion.

"Nice to see you Kagome I've got an errand to run Naraku sent me"

"So Kikyho if you regret it enough why are you fallowing Naraku's orders."

"I regret it but I no longer have a choice..." Kikyo said not looking at Kagome.

"We need to sow up his wound..." the girl said...

"No let it heal It'll be gone in a half hour look it's already half the size it was." the old man told her so she watched as the wound closed up on its own

"What in the world is he?"

"You finally find out huh?" Inu said awake... "Hey you planning on putting that needle in me to drug me with pain killers don't bother I don't feel it plus I'm allergic to most of them."

"You need one more blood transfusion..."

"So?"Inu Said

"It's going to hurt to get the blood... even for you"

"Not like I haven't had a 'major' wound like this in my life..."

"Yeah I understand." the old Doctor said..

"I don't understand..."

"I'm part something people give many names... Some call them gods others a forest spirits... others would call me part devil... the real term is demon...I'm a hybrid human demon mix a 'Mutt'" Inu said looking away again.

"You may be a mutt but at least be proud of it."

"Who are you... you're not aloud in here"the girl said while teach was giving him his last transfusion

"It's ok don't worry so what happened they get him?"

"They caught someone running from the house but it was a guy named Ginta... according to them" Sess said as the transfusion was finished

"Damn he shape shifted trying to blame the wolves...It's not Ginta he hasn't got here yet"

"Looks like it..."

"Shape shifted that explains the problem who are you?"he asked Sesshomaru...

"Sess teach. teach Sesshomaru my older full blood half brother.

"Nice to meet you Miroku is out there wondering what happened should I tell him what I know..."

"And what's that...?"

"That you fell out a window and got stabbed... Naraku was there" Sesshomaru said...

"Yeah tell Miroku that...plus poison was soaked into the blade"

"That not all that happened is it?"

"Missing stuff about what happened but that's why I'm in the hospital..."

"You need to rest until morning you can leave then."the doctor said he let Kagome in she fell asleep sitting next to the bed he was in her head on his shoulder one of her tear stained cheeks visible when Mrs. Higurashi came in to check on them. She backed away and closed the door... everyone wondered what's going on when she came back.

"You should get some sleep don't worry..."

"Ok."

They all fell asleep eventually...

To all my readers go check out D.J.dude. He needs to have some support!


	8. blah I can't dicide I put two titles on

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm broke...

Kagome: you're a year older than me right? Do you have a man?

PS:... I'm sixteen I've been for 4 days...

Inu: come on the way she is every boy would love to have a girl like her except me

PS:Uh and what planet are we on? I have no boyfriend yup I'm single... no I'm not loving it... I hate myself sometimes...plus my dad is one of those FREAKS

Kagome: no you don't and what do you mean FREAKS

PS: yes I do I'm a STUPID CUTTER and he's one of those dads "you 16 now so you can start GROUP DATING as long as there's 15 other people

Inu: you're not stupid or a cutter and that's just weird any father I know wants to get rid of his daughter not keep her..

Kagome: well fathers in our time aren't the same... most girls don't start dating until in her teens and most only marry in 18-25 year bracket and you do not really cut do you?

PS: rolls sleeves up

Kagome&Inu: sees multiple cuts and scars

Kagome: Sweety you shouldn't do that to yourself...

PS: I can't help it... **TT-TT crying **I need something more from life **cutting with a safety pin**

Inu: I told you those things are dangerous, Kagome

Kagome: Only in the wrong hands..."

PS:let's quit advertising me and get to the story... tear stained face

title one: The past bites back and we're moving?

Title two: Mental games

The next morning InuYasha woke up not remembering what happened that night curtsy of the blood loss and blacking out.

"What the?..." moving Kagome's head off his arm and standing up... "Why am I in a hospital bed?" he asked quietly...

"Inu..."Kagome said waking up...then looking around the room for InuYasha... and when she saw him standing by the window she went and brought him back to the bed... "You shouldn't be moving yet you may have healed but you did lose a lot of blood."

She got him to sit down and there was a knock at the door and then the old man called teach and the girl walked in... "Hey Inu"

"Your awake...again"

"What? Teach? Sakura? OK someone has to tell me what happened last night..."

"What you don't remember?"

"Last thing I do remember was running up the stairs... I had a bad feeling something was wrong..."

"You weren't wrong with that... I don't know how but" Kagome said " you ended up outside under my window we ran out to where you were and you'd been stabbed just below your heart..."

"Well that tells me why I smelt blood..."Inu said letting out a small uneasy laugh.

"It's not funny."

"You knew the person and you weren't talking about someone very nice"Sakura said.

"You said something about attempted repeat offense"

Inu remembered looking In Kagome's room and there was Naraku leaning over Kagome... Naraku's mouth moved motioning to Kagome and then suddenly he pushed Naraku out the window he remembered the horror he felt at Naraku being in Kagome's room then the rage and the stupidity he felt as he fell and then the pain of hitting the bush... then rolling off the bush fallowing Naraku but he turned around and stabbed him... and then part of the ambulance ride which wasn't what he wanted "damn I remember now..."

"How about you kiss me? For old times sake."

"Can't that'd just be toying with ya...I don't really want to... and plus I'd have a few people after my head for that..."Inu said...

There was another knock on the door and when Inu answered Sess came in with Mrs. Higurashi two steps behind him and Sess said...

"Inu Kagome Mrs. Higurashi I want to talk to you..." Sess said

"About?"

"Relocating for a while..."

"Your not thinking going to the mansion until things subside"

"It's not me grandma is insisting the last of the family come along with those that could be targeted you could call it a family reunion with a couple of friends that way we can keep an eye on each other. plus you haven't seen Grandma since..."

"I know ok I know"

"Why anyway? Why haven't you seen her?"Sess asked

"She's outside isn't she?" Inu said hearing footsteps pacing

"How'd you guess? Grammy you're not very stealthy anymore..."Sesshomaru said opening the door...

"Inu? last time I saw you... you and Sess where fighting over a rag when you where about four feet high...but look at you.."

"Kags Mrs. Higurashi... Tera Tasho... my grandma..."Inu said as they shook hands

"Oh please call me Grammy..."she said as she caught a glimpse of Inu staring out the window "You know I tried to get the family there before and Sess lasted out this long thought it would take too long and everyone would just get too annoyed with each other... but this attempt at your life seems to convinced him for me..."

"It wasn't an attempt at my life..."Inu said glancing back into the room.

"If it wasn't then what was it?" she asked and Inu remained quiet...

"Grandma...I don't think this is a wise subject..."Sess whispered...seeing a flicker of red in Inu's eyes...

"Inu I just heard what happened. Are you ok I mean mentally..." Takumi said walking into the room...

"What are you talking about?"asked Sess

"I put two and two together...you should try it sometime Sess... how are you Kagome?"

"I'm good. Why?"

"Takumi they don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Yeah what what happened while I was asleep and how come mom was looking out my window...? and InuYasha said he had went upstairs how did he get on the ground outside?" Kagome asked looking at them suddenly...

Mrs. Higurashi stayed quiet and looked at the walls... Inu leaned his elbows on the window seal and put his chin on his knuckles

Everyone looked at Takumi and Sesshomaru spoke up "You think Kagome was the target?"

"Naraku doesn't want my life he wants it to take over me... and after he's done it then he'll kill me... He's come close a few times now..."Inu said looking out the window at the falling leaf from a tree with red leaves.

"It? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am why else would he use a mental approach on me... kill off his parents let him think He's bad luck... Send Jakotsu to spy and let him get fixated on him make him watch as I..." Inu said his eyes got a pink tint to them and it was getting redder and redder...

"Inu we get the point." Takumi said stopping InuYasha...

"I'm sorry"he said eyes darting to the floor and back to gold as his open hands fingers in his hair...

"Inu since when have you become a quiet reclusive person..."asked Grammy

"He started being that way to keep other people out of the Naraku Tasho war."Sess said.

"Didn't work though did it."Inu said suddenly standing strait, turning around, leaving the room not looking at anyone.

"I'm right aren't I? He tried to do what he did to you 3 years ago" Sess said...

"Shut up Sesshomaru."Takumi told him walking to the door too and Dilan showed up on the other side of the doorway.

Kagome walked out the door realizing she wasn't going to get answers from them and fallowed Inu when she caught up She found him sitting down at the base of a tree outside."Inu I'm glad your ok..." Kagome Said hugging him...

"It's all my fault...I don't deserve you"Inu said hugging her back.

"Whatever makes you think that?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome I love you but that just puts you and your family in danger Cus Naraku likes playing with my head a bit too much... That's why Takumi got raped three years ago in front of my eyes..."

"Oh poor Takumi..."

"Kagome I ran upstairs and opened your door Naraku was there same robe he whore before he raped Takumi... If I was any later he would have started to..."Inu Said looking down.

"He was about to rape me?" Kagome asked...

"Yeah to get into my head again"Inu said not looking at her they sat there in silence for a second

"But you saved me so it's alright right?"

"No Naraku will try to use you or your family to get to me plus he's a shape shifter so for all anyone knows the person next to them is Naraku. The police have been hanging around the house and me trying to catch him since my parents died He's trying to blame the wolves at the moment for last night. I sure hope the guys have a strong alaby for last night just in case..."

"What did you mean by it?"

"You noticed when I'm angry I have red eyes if I can't discard that anger I'm likely to kill whoever crosses my path..." Inu answered... "and you have to knock me unconscious to get me to stop..."

"Oh...InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you and I don't care how dangerous it may be I want to be with you." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome you have no idea what I'd do to myself if you got hurt because you where involved"InuYasha said

"Inu you need to stop blaming yourself for almost somethings and stuff you couldn't do anything about... don't blame yourself watch if you don't pretty soon you'll take the blame for global worming or something..."Kagome told him.

"I'm not taking the blame for that..." Inu said...

"Good then don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control..." Kagome said.

"Ok I'll try but it's gonna be hard..." Inu said and Kagome kissed him...

"so it sounds like we're going to your families mansion..." she said standing up

"In my opinion it's a bit too much for an actually place to live more like a resort can't even make your own food... That's also how my parents saw it; that's why they also had a second place it's to the family more like a huge hotel booked year round for the family...I never go to it unless I'm putting another car in the garage"Inu said standing up besides her.

"Well maybe we could get Sess let me paint one of the rooms... then it'd be a little more comfortable" Kagome said.

"Maybe I think you better see the rooms first..."Inu said holding her hand...and going inside...

Walking back to where he had left everyone angry... he dropped her hand and walked in...

"Oh so she gets him to return?" Sesshomaru said.

"What are you implying Sesshomaru?" Inu growled.

"I'm right and your semi rationally saying it's your fault!"Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever Sesshomaru..." Inu said rolling his eyes...

"What you changed your mind?"Sesshomaru asked seeing Inu not really feeling guilty but grave instead...

"That's for me to know. If you where meant to know what I thought you'd be able to read my mind don't you think?..."InuYasha said laughing.

"Uh what's your full name and your favorite food and the reason we where fighting when our parents died? I don't believe you're my brother."Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"Oh come on just because I cracked a joke?"Inu said.

"Out with it. Unless you're Naraku in disguise"Sesshomaru said.

"Sess let it go he's finally getting his old personality back and I'd rather you not make his mood drop again." Takumi said.

"Thank You Takumi! I'd rather not be depressed" Inu said.

I'd be able to tell even now between his two personalities if it was Naraku..."

"What do you mean two personalities?"

"I mean the one he grew up with and the one he's putts on to keep other from danger! I know what's he's like ok I'm just about as close to him as a sister can get to her brother!"Takumi said.

"She's right about that but that's why she had that happen 3 years ago but I don't think Naraku would go for her again..." Inu said, "he probably likes messing with my head because of similarities..."

"What in the world makes you think there's similarities between you and him.?"Grammy asked looking at her grandson.

"Don't you think I'd realize what he is? He's a half-breed of his own accord I can Tell." InuYasha Said.

"What do you mean of his own accord?"Asked Grammy.

"As a human he was parallelized for thievery and trickery he called demons to him offered his flesh as food in return he was to have mobility and whatever else he fancied... I thought you could tell..." Inu Said suddenly...

"Naraku and Onigumo linked more likely than not. Now that I know that... How did you know?"

"I could tell... if you couldn't maybe it's because I've dealt with every kind long enough to know the exact differences." Inu thought.

"Well we're going to the mansion for a long time aren't we?" Inu said.

"Until they get Naraku for sure." Sesshomaru said.

"Sir we lost him" Said one of the officers

"Fine I'm gonna redecorate the room that's supposed to be mine while we're there..." Inu said.

"Fine."Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds like people need to pack I'll let you pack..."

"What about the fair and school?"Kagome asked suddenly stopping InuYasha and Sesshomaru...

"For School I shall take you there and bring you all back..." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not gonna let him stop us meaning the gang, for those who don't know who all was planned to go, from going to the fair we need some real fun with other people if anyones gonna survive the confinement..." InuYasha said.

"Sesshomaru people will need to get out of the house sometime other than school or work"Granny said.

"Thank you for understanding" InuYasha said.

"No problem... Well it really does take the cake to know that you are unnaturally suspicious about what Sesshomaru thinks is going on especially if it involves that girl"Granny said.

"Unnaturally..." Inu said the words beating in his head... 'she knew from peoples actions... She always was rather good at deducing things...'

"Grammy? May I ask you what InuYasha was like when he was little?" Mrs. Higurashi asked taking a step forward...

"Oh sure if you'd like to wait until later I have..." Grammy said.

"Oh no you don't Grammy you're not showing those pictures..."Inu said turning red...

"Oh yes I will even if it's over your knocked out body this old lady can still hit!"Grammy said walking out the door.

"My mom and Grammy took pictures of every minute of every day when I was little ..." InuYasha said.

"Every minute?" Kagome asked.

"Not even spared while I was sleeping or getting a bath..." InuYasha said definitely red as a tomato or maybe redder well his kimono was matching his face.

"Well it's normal to get so many pictures of your kid..." Mrs. Higurashi said...

"Uh she's got 200 albums filled with pictures that see keeps in her room at the mansion... if he ever found out Jakotsu would call it paradise"InuYasha said.

"Ok that's a little much..."Kagome's mom said

"Though I do wanna get into those burn some and take others from her..." InuYasha said.

"Oh I haven't had a chance to go threw baby pictures forever I ought to bring them along with me"momma said.

"Well when are we gonna go?"Kagome asked.

"Sir you're checked out you may go." a nurse said coming in.

the past bites back and we're moving?

The next morning InuYasha woke up not remembering what happened that night curtsy of the blood loss and blacking out.

"What the?..." moving Kagome's head off his arm and standing up... "Why am I in a hospital bed?" he asked quietly...

"Inu..."Kagome said waking up...then looking around the room for InuYasha... and when she saw him standing by the window she went and brought him back to the bed... "You shouldn't be moving yet you may have healed but you did lose a lot of blood."

She got him to sit down and there was a knock at the door and then the old man called teach and the girl walked in... "Hey Inu"

"Your awake...again"

"What? Teach? Sakura? OK someone has to tell me what happened last night..."

"What you don't remember?"

"last thing I do remember was running up the stairs... I had a bad feeling something was wrong..."

"You weren't wrong with that... I don't know how but" Kagome said " you ended up outside under my window we ran out to where you were and you'd been stabbed just below your heart..."

"Well that tells me why I smelt blood..."Inu said letting out a small uneasy laugh.

"It's not funny."

"You knew the person and you weren't talking about someone very nice"Sakura said.

"You said something about attempted repeat offense"

Inu remembered looking In Kagome's room and there was Naraku leaning over Kagome... Naraku's mouth moved motioning to Kagome and then suddenly he pushed Naraku out the window he remembered the horror he felt at Naraku being in Kagome's room then the rage and the stupidity he felt as he fell and then the pain of hitting the bush... then rolling off the bush fallowing Naraku but he turned around and stabbed him... and then part of the ambulance ride which wasn't what he wanted "damn I remember now..."

"How about you kiss me? For old times sake."

"Can't that'd just be toying with ya...I don't really want to... and plus I'd have a few people after my head for that..."Inu said...

There was another knock on the door and when Inu answered Sess came in with Mrs. Higurashi two steps behind him and Sess said...

"Inu Kagome Mrs. Higurashi I want to talk to you..." Sess said

"About?"

"Relocating for a while..."

"Your not thinking going to the mansion until things subside"

"It's not me grandma is insisting the last of the family come along with those that could be targeted you could call it a family reunion with a couple of friends that way we can keep an eye on each other. plus you haven't seen Grandma since..."

"I know ok I know"

"Why anyway? Why haven't you seen her?"Sess asked

"She's outside isn't she?" Inu said hearing footsteps pacing

"How'd you guess? Grammy you're not very stealthy anymore..."Sesshomaru said opening the door...

"Inu? last time I saw you... you and Sess where fighting over a rag when you where about four feet high...but look at you.."

"Kags Mrs. Higurashi... Tera Tasho... my grandma..."Inu said as they shook hands

"Oh please call me Grammy..."she said as she caught a glimpse of Inu staring out the window "You know I tried to get the family there before and Sess lasted out this long thought it would take too long and everyone would just get too annoyed with each other... but this attempt at your life seems to convinced him for me..."

"It wasn't an attempt at my life..."Inu said glancing back into the room.

"If it wasn't then what was it?" she asked and Inu remained quiet...

"Grandma...I don't think this is a wise subject..."Sess whispered...seeing a flicker of red in Inu's eyes...

"Inu I just heard what happened. Are you ok I mean mentally..." Takumi said walking into the room...

"What are you talking about?"asked Sess

"I put two and two together...you should try it sometime Sess... how are you Kagome?"

"I'm good. Why?"

"Takumi they don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Yeah what what happened while I was asleep and how come mom was looking out my window...? and InuYasha said he had went upstairs how did he get on the ground outside?" Kagome asked looking at them suddenly...

Mrs. Higurashi stayed quiet and looked at the walls... Inu leaned his elbows on the window seal and put his chin on his knuckles

Everyone looked at Takumi and Sesshomaru spoke up "You think Kagome was the target?"

"Naraku doesn't want my life he wants it to take over me... and after he's done it then he'll kill me... He's come close a few times now..."Inu said looking out the window at the falling leaf from a tree with red leaves.

"It? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am why else would he use a mental approach on me... kill off his parents let him think He's bad luck... Send Jakotsu to spy and let him get fixated on him make him watch as I..." Inu said his eyes got a pink tint to them and it was getting redder and redder...

"Inu we get the point." Takumi said stopping InuYasha...

"I'm sorry"he said eyes darting to the floor and back to gold as his open hands fingers in his hair...

"Inu since when have you become a quiet reclusive person..."asked Grammy

"He started being that way to keep other people out of the Naraku Tasho war."Sess said.

"Didn't work though did it."Inu said suddenly standing strait, turning around, leaving the room not looking at anyone.

"I'm right aren't I? He tried to do what he did to you 3 years ago" Sess said...

"Shut up Sesshomaru."Takumi told him walking to the door too and Dilan showed up on the other side of the doorway.

Kagome walked out the door realizing she wasn't going to get answers from them and fallowed Inu when she caught up She found him sitting down at the base of a tree outside."Inu I'm glad your ok..." Kagome Said hugging him...

"It's all my fault...I don't deserve you"Inu said hugging her back.

"Whatever makes you think that?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome I love you but that just puts you and your family in danger Cus Naraku likes playing with my head a bit too much... That's why Takumi got raped three years ago in front of my eyes..."

"Oh poor Takumi..."

"Kagome I ran upstairs and opened your door Naraku was there same robe he whore before he raped Takumi... If I was any later he would have started to..."Inu Said looking down.

"He was about to rape me?" Kagome asked...

"Yeah to get into my head again"Inu said not looking at her they sat there in silence for a second

"But you saved me so it's alright right?"

"No Naraku will try to use you or your family to get to me plus he's a shape shifter so for all anyone knows the person next to them is Naraku. The police have been hanging around the house and me trying to catch him since my parents died He's trying to blame the wolves at the moment for last night. I sure hope the guys spent all night together last night just in case..."

"What did you mean by it?"

"You noticed when I'm angry I have red eyes if I can't discard that anger I'm likely to kill whoever crosses my path..." Inu answered... "and you have to knock me unconscious to get me to stop..."

"Oh...InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you and I don't care how dangerous it may be I want to be with you." Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome you have no idea what I'd do to myself if you got hurt because you where involved"InuYasha said

"Inu you need to stop blaming yourself for almost somethings and stuff you couldn't do anything about... don't blame yourself watch if you don't pretty soon you'll take the blame for global worming or something..."Kagome told him.

"I'm not taking the blame for that..." Inu said...

"Good then don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control..." Kagome said.

"Ok I'll try but it's gonna be hard..." Inu said and Kagome kissed him...

"so it sounds like we're going to your families mansion..." she said standing up

"In my opinion it's a bit too much for an actually place to live more like a resort can't even make your own food... That's also how my parents saw it; that's why they also had a second place it's to the family more like a huge hotel booked year round for the family...I never go to it unless I'm putting another car in the garage"Inu said standing up besides her.

"Well maybe we could get Sess let me paint one of the rooms... then it'd be a little more comfortable" Kagome said.

"Maybe I think you better see the rooms first..."Inu said holding her hand...and going inside...

walking back to where he had left everyone angry... he dropped her hand and walked in...

"Oh so she gets him to return?" Sesshomaru said.

"What are you implying Sesshomaru?" Inu growled.

"I'm right and your semi rationally saying it's your fault!"Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever Sesshomaru..." Inu said rolling his eyes...

"What you changed your mind?"Sesshomaru asked seeing Inu not really feeling guilty but grave instead...

"That's for me to know. If you where meant to know what I thought you'd be able to read my mind don't you think?..."InuYasha said laughing.

"uh what's your full name and your favorite food and the reason we where fighting when our parents died? I don't believe you're my brother."Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"Oh come on just because I cracked a joke?"Inu said.

"Out with it. Unless you're Naraku in disguise"Sesshomaru said.

"Sess let it go he's finally getting his old personality back and I'd rather you not make his mood drop again." Takumi said.

"Thank You Takumi! I'd rather not be depressed" Inu said.

I'd be able to tell even now between his two personalities if it was Naraku..."

"What do you mean two personalities?"

"I mean the one he grew up with and the one he's putts on to keep other from danger! I know what's he's like ok I'm just about as close to him as a sister can get to her brother!"Takumi said.

"She's right about that but that's why she had that happen 3 years ago but I don't think Naraku would go for her again..." Inu said, "he probably likes messing with my head because of similarities..."

"What in the world makes you think there's similarities between you and him.?"Grammy asked looking at her grandson.

"Don't you think I'd realize what he is? He's a half-breed of his own accord I can Tell." InuYasha Said.

"What do you mean of his own accord?"Asked Grammy.

"As a human he was parallelized for thievery and trickery he called demons to him offered his flesh as food in return he was to have mobility and whatever else he fancied... I thought you could tell..." Inu Said suddenly...

"Naraku and Onigumo linked more likely than not. Now that I know that... How did you know?"

"I could tell... if you couldn't maybe it's because I've dealt with every kind long enough to know the exact differences." Inu thought.

"Well we're going to the mansion for a long time aren't we?" Inu said.

"Until they get Naraku for sure." Sesshomaru said.

"Sir we lost him" Said one of the officers

"Fine I'm gonna redecorate the room that's supposed to be mine while we're there..." Inu said.

"Fine."Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds like people need to pack I'll let you pack..."

"What about the fair and school?"Kagome asked suddenly stopping InuYasha and Sesshomaru...

"For School I shall take you there and bring you all back..." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not gonna let him stop us meaning the gang, for those who don't know who all was planned to go, from going to the fair we need some real fun with other people if anyones gonna survive the confinement..." InuYasha said.

"Sesshomaru people will need to get out of the house sometime other than school or work"Granny said.

"Thank you for understanding" InuYasha said.

"No problem... Well it really does take the cake to know that you are unnaturally suspicious about what Sesshomaru thinks is going on especially if it involves that girl"Granny said.

"Unnaturally..." Inu said the words beating in his head... 'she knew from peoples actions... She always was rather good at deducing things...'

"Grammy? May I ask you what InuYasha was like when he was little?" Mrs. Higurashi asked taking a step forward...

"Oh sure if you'd like to wait until later I have..." Grammy said.

"Oh no you don't Grammy you're not showing those pictures..."Inu said turning red...

"Oh yes I will even if it's over your knocked out body this old lady can still hit!"Grammy said walking out the door.

"My mom and Grammy took pictures of every minute of every day when I was little ..." InuYasha said.

"Every minute?" Kagome asked.

"Not even spared while I was sleeping or getting a bath..." InuYasha said definitely red as a tomato or maybe redder well his kimono was matching his face.

"Well it's normal to get so many pictures of your kid..." Mrs. Higurashi said...

"Uh she's got 200 albums filled with pictures that see keeps in her room at the mansion... if he ever found out Jakotsu would call it paradise"InuYasha said.

"Ok that's a little much..."Kagome's mom said

"Though I do wanna get into those burn some and take others from her..." InuYasha said.

"Oh I haven't had a chance to go threw baby pictures forever I ought to bring them along with me"momma said.

"Well when are we gonna go?"Kagome asked.

"Sir you're checked out you may go." a nurse said coming in.

"Thanks... lets go find Sango and Miroku." Inu said grabbing Kagome's hand.

PS

PS: oh how sad InuYasha's grandma and Mrs. Higurashi are thinking about showing baby pictures **grins evily** my my my I've seen _those_ Pictures widdle cuties oh yeah just try imagining your pictures are thiers...

Kagome: you're not gonna let them are you?

IunYasha:I'll tear your head off wench...

PS: oh really **types** and he told Kagome the truth and starated sayying la dade da dancing around the two girls and Kissing his greatest love...

InuYasha: Kagome I love you I've loved you since just before Kikyo was resurrected... **dances badly **La dade da **Kisses**

PS:I was writing a story not a fiction a story I'm kinda trying to make a manga of my own but I'm finding it way to hard I have the artistry skills but not the time or patience...Need weapon and background drawer... not my cup-o-tea hey I can draw them I can draw InuYasha completely out of memory. Don't wanna though. There's usually like 6 people on the manga that you see in stores... man its sucks being in it alone...

InuYasha&Kagome:Takahashi how about you hire this one some time instead of sueding her she is rather good but she's right she's more focused on people...

PS: Um I could work on my other skills I want to draw a cool building or airplaine...

InuYasha: her Manga will be about Vampires nobles and Human slaves who rise a rebellion... if she ever ends up with any fillers and stuff right now She's trying to come up with names people places and ways to draw them... It's Kinda sat she has the initial Idea though...


	9. all moved in

Ok so yeah I know I have no right to take Takahashi's caracters and put them in this senario without her permission I'm not getting any money for this and plus I have nothing I'm broke...

Kagome: Um can I see your arms...?

PS: Why?

Inu: cus she's been freaking out that you a normal looking and acting girl would cut yourself...

PS:"Well I just learned that the the mental disorder that all cutters have is referred to borderline... I have it like really bad plus I'm an avoidant and some other things...plus at least I have my suicidal thoughts in check... **suddenly falls asleep**

Sessho: **walks in an jaw drops quickly recovers** filthy human do you want some help with dieing? Why are you staring at me?

PS: **lost for words... **

Inu: Don't tell me...

PS: Lord Sesshomaru will you do the honor of letting me drink in the light of a full dog demon lord?

Inu No Tasho: Hello Psycho how you been I heard about your recent depression you know I knew your parents...I'm sorry you've had such a rough time

PS: Yes... **blushes**

Inu No Tasho: Well um yeah they where dog demon royalty...

Sessho: **leaning on my bedroom wall** They where eh father?

Inu no Tasho: Sessho you recall I told you you're betrothed...

Sessho: **eye widen then smirks** so you said I was supposed to meet them next week

everyone else: What???

PS: supposedly I'm betrothed too they never mentioned to who... I'm so screwed if I don't like him...

Kagome: doesn't this sound a little too coincidental to you InuYasha?

Inu: Kinda...

Inu no Tasho: well uh yeah Psycho Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru psycho... your betrothed...

Sessho: I got the Idea...

PS: So I'm gonna be related to you guys? **goes and whispers with Kagome in a sound proof room** Kags thats one hot piece of man candy what should I do?

Inu: **shakes PS awake** you're Mind is a marvelous one such a far fetched dream you had...

PS: Shut up it's not my fault both you, your brother, and your father are so hot **Falls asleep again**

Inu: you like me too...

PS: threesome time **still sleeping**

Kago: let's just update for her she's been working on this for a while while she should have been sleeping so far this week she's only gotten 7 hours of sleep with three nights...

the chapter

They slid into the waiting room and the group of four huddled around wondering what's going on.

"ok ok..."

"The Higurashi's and the rest of my family is gonna stay at the mansion even though I have qualms of course...but didn't we have plans today?"Inu said...

"You still plan on going?"Sango asked.

"Well ya he'll need the best mood he can get before going to that place... I'm surprised that he isn't already grumpy knowing he'll be in the same house as Mr. IcecoldOCDman... though it so helps that Kagome will be around isn't that right Inu?"Takumi said in her mocking voice

"Yeah it's gonna be bad..."InuYasha said.

"So Inu Have you kissed her yet?"Miroku asked.

"Don't you know Inu never kisses and tells..." Takumi said...

"Hey..." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked interested.

Kagome started coughing suddenly and everyone forgot what they where talking about.

"I'm ok I just needed to cough..." Kagome said taking a drink of water...

"So let's go!" Inu Said.

When suddenly a couple police officers came in with three guy wolf demons wearing black and brown and a Wolf Girl wearing white and black came in after them

"Hey Mutt why did these men bring me to you in a hospital? I told them I could pay for that parking ticket...but that's not what it's about is it?"said one with a brown headband.

"Oh he's ok it's not Naraku..." InuYasha said and the three men dropped the wolves.

"Hey what's going on?"said the guy with a Mohawk.

"Oh just Naraku showed his face last night at my place... and he was trying to blame you guys" InuYasha said.

"Man he killed my brethren then frames one of us..."said the one wearing the head band he stood up and everyone noticed his group all had furry boots the girl wore a skirt with pants underneath and the guys tank tops and jeans or long shorts...

"Hey who are those two?"asked the guy called Hakaku.

"Hello beautiful." Koga said appearing in front of Kagome.

"Sango Kagome... that's Koga and his two henchmen Ginta and Hakaku that is Ayame his girlfriend."Miroku said.

"What girlfriend?" Koga said.

"They had an argument the other day and it was bad Koga ended up saying he hates her..." Ginta said.

"Keep your scroungy paws away from Kagome flea bag." InuYasha said.

"Why should I?"Koga asked.

"Because I'm not gonna let you be all sweet until you have a fight with her like you keep doing when you get into a relationship!" InuYasha said.

"Is there another reason InuYasha is stepping in?" Ayame asked Takumi.

"Of course maybe two..." Takumi said.

"What tell."Ayame said.

"Well one Kagome is his foster mum's daughter two Kagome and him are dating." Takumi whispered so the guys couldn't hear her.

"Oh... Koga will you quit antagonizing him yet?"Ayame said.

"What did you say?" Koga asked.

"Oh poor little Inu he won't say the big reason he's so upset with you going after Kagome..."Takumi said in a baby mocking voice...

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Oh come on you really don't realize what happened to make Kagome so out of it Miroku?" Sango said.

"No I don't."Miroku replied as Kagome was about ready to walk out the door and InuYasha had frozen where he was...

"Don't you dare"InuYasha said barely getting the words out...

"Oh Miroku you haven't realized you've been bugging him for no real reason...I mean your suggestion... you made after the movies and kept suggesting" Takumi said leaning on the table.

"What do you mean? Yeah I suggested for him to kiss her... But he got one of his headaches... very conveniently" Miroku said a little confused.

"Miroku Remember InuYasha disappeared for a little bit after we got there..." Dilan said showing Miroku the pieces.

"Uh what are you saying he Kissed her then before I suggested it?" Miroku said.

"Ding ding ding the idiot finally figured it out..." Takumi said.

"Gah..." Inu said wanting to get away from his old friends and Sango He really didn't care if Kagome fallowed him actually he'd prefer being alone with Kagome for a little bit.

"Well I must admit the mutt has good taste in women. That's it though." Koga said backing off.

"InuYasha you sly dog..."Ayame said...

"Is it slyness or shyness" Sango said.

"You think InuYasha is shy?" Koga said laughing "You are talking about the guy who loves to show off and is always dating the hottest girl in his school."

"Yet his heart had been ripped out not to long ago...because a bitch wanted to go farther than InuYasha had intended if you know what I mean..."Miroku said

"NO way a girl actually dumped him... she wanted... did she know?" Koga asked.

"NO she hadn't asked why and I doubt a bitch like her would have understood anyway..." Miroku said.

"She came begging back to him the other day... plus the bitch has been with Naraku since she broke it off not to mention tossing his name around like a ring... She caused IT to force it's way out for a minute... Sesshomaru stopped him yes but if it had been anyone else..." Takumi said making everyone that knew shudder at how far she had gotten under his skin...

"I saw her on my way in last night... she said something about not having a choice but to obey him... and he sent her on an errand..." Kagome said quietly...

"What do you mean no choice?" Miroku asked.

"She looked like he'd threatened her life or something..."Kagome said putting her hands in her pocket to see something in it... "Kikyo's writing how did it get in here...?" Kagome said.

Dear Kagome

help me I never thought I'd have to ask you like this but I need to start over and that can only happen if Naraku is caught... please I have no choice I had to take your medical file from the records for some reason I think Naraku sensed you... Miko meaning he wants the Shikon jewel... you must protect it and help him get caught I beg you not for me but for... I got to go your coming I have to get this to you know... Sorry I had no paper I was lucky to have anything to write with.

your whatever aren't we like third cousins or something?

Kikyo...

"He's after the jewel for some reason..." Kagome said suddenly

"What jewel?" Koga asked looking at her...

"A jewel that can't be gotten to unless you tare my body open..." Kagome said not wanting to tell them.

"She told me about a family secret...are you related to her?" InuYasha asked suddenly...

"Distantly way distantly...She told you?" Kagome said.

"Yeah what could Naraku want it for other than to become a real yokai...? Rid himself of his heart?" InuYasha thought to himself.

"What can this jewel do?" Koga said.

"If Naraku gets his hands on it and just feeds off it's power he'd be a rival for the yokai army..." InuYasha said seriously.

"What did she write this note on...?"Takumi said noticing its a packaging for something...

Kagome turned it over and looked at it... She stared in horror at the other side of the note. "Takumi..." she said face as white as a ghosts belly handing it to her.

Had she gotten the results she thought she had?... "It's a box for a pregnancy test..." Sango said realizing what's probably going on...

"Uh..."everyone said looking at Kagome with so many conflicting attributes...

"I have to help her"Kagome said looking down at her side. She felt a sudden longing for InuYasha to just hold her but she wasn't sure was she going out with him they'd just kissed and hugged once her not just once but twice and told her he loved her.

The gang put the note out of their minds... Some having more problems than others and went to the Fair they went on the roller coasters first then had some lunch then it started to sprinkle...

"Lets get on the fairs wheel hurry quick..."

"Smart Idea it has a roof..."they had to split up into three groups

Ayame and Koga got Into one that Kagome and InuYasha had been in

Sango and Miroku where kissing until Ginta and Hakaku...

"Um you don't mind do you?" they asked...

"Are you still you know?" Miroku asked.

"Together and Bi... Yah kind of Koga still doesn't know..." the guys said..

Miroku shrugged and Kissed Sango.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea Inu..." Kagome said tensing up at the height

Inu grabbed her arm and held her close... "It's ok Kagome...don't worry your little head off..."

Kagome tensed again because she looked down but he noticed and kissed her to get her to relax completely and Koga looked at his old friend...'yeah definitely not shy...'

"Oh how Kawii! You know I thing the girls are kind of right he's shy until you know about it then he'll go all out..." Ayame...

"Really?" Koga said, "I still can't see him as any kind of shy..."

"Oh Koga..." Ayame said and Kissed him,'you are such a fool...but I love you'

"So who won the argument?" Koga asked...

"Neither I'm right but I don't wanna fight on this perfect chance to make up..." Ayame said and they started to make out.. Kagome and Inu finished a kiss out of breath but they looked over to see Koga frisking Ayame and Inu pulled Kagome onto his lap and they talked and kissed until the ride was over...

Everyone got off but it was still pouring rain so they decided to leave but Koga Inu and Miroku gave the girls there jackets and headed to their cars. InuYasha holding Kagome's hand and he told his group, "get in"and he drove them home.

InuYasha and Kagome packed their stuff the rest of the family had done so already... once Kagome finished packing she tried to go to bed for the night she knew she'd need her energy but she was too scared to sleep what if Naraku got inside again? She decided... _I didn't wanna sleep alone... Mom no too childish Souta naw... Gramps? No way I don't even want to think about what he does in his room... how about InuYasha... and make him think your a scaredy cat? No!_

A half an hour later... _Oh I can't stand being alone and scared like this I'm gonna sleep in InuYasha's room..._Kagome thought and opened the door to see InuYasha standing there about to knock...

"UM hey..."

"Hey InuYasha can I sleep in your room with you please I'm scared" Kagome said...

"I was just wondering something like that I don't want you alone in a room it makes me nervous..." InuYasha said when she sprung onto him and hugged him of course he hugged back...

Kagome went to his room and they laid down on his bed (quite big bed...)

"Kagome... I really care about you and... I won't let anything happen to you ok?"InuYasha said holding her close to him.

"InuYasha thank you I can't tell you how much this means to me I didn't wanna sleep alone." Kagome said ands when she looked at him his eyes where closed and his breathing even... _he fell asleep..._she thought.

"I do understand Kagome... I do" InuYasha breathed out and opened his eyes for a second then closed them again...

_So he wasn't asleep yet..._ Kagome thought as she fell asleep the next morning she woke up too see her little brother at the door staring at his sister and their foster guy sharing a bed...

"Hey, morning..." InuYasha said taking the liberty to caress her cheek and kiss her while still on his bed...not noticing her brother at the door...

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Souta screamed and InuYasha turned to the noise and thought _what's his problem? _

As Souta was running down the hall and getting stopped by his mother

"What's the matter sweety?" she asked and all he could do is point at InuYasha's door... So she wondered what he'd seen but her daughter walked out of the room and she had an idea of what could have happened...

"Oh Hi mom..." Kagome said walking to the bathroom to start her daily routine which was a shower... while her mom knocked on InuYasha's door which was half open...

"Yeah?" he said taking his shirt off...

"What happened last night? Do anything stupid?"Mrs. Higurashi asked opening the door the rest of the way...

"No why?"InuYasha said looking threw his dresser...

"Souta came to me horrified this morning plus I saw my daughter leave your room and I didn't even know she was up..." she said probing him for the truth...

"Oh that's what your asking... about that... Yes Kagome Slept in my room... nothing happened... Ya can't blame her scared after finding out she was almost raped in her own home much less her own room. She didn't wanna be alone...plus I was Kinda worried..." InuYasha said looking Mrs. Higurashi strait in the eyes

"Oh..." Mrs Higurashi said _Makes sense she wouldn't go to Souta cuse he'd laugh at her and pap well he's not the sort to sleep in his clothes... She didn't wanna come to me because she's a teen..._she thought going down the stairs and getting ready to leave to go to the Tasho Mansion...

An hour later Kagome was wearing a cute dress sitting on the couch in the middle her mom was in the kitchen looking threw all thew cupboards and grabbing anything snackish... Souta worrying about video games... and Gramps was already at a retirement home down the street...

InuYasha was pacing talking on the phone "A Limo... What the hell why don't you paint Naraku fallow me I'm going to the slaughter house so you can just kill us off at once... Fine... yeah yeah I know you can't exactly tell who is in a limo but... come on...fine sure ok see ya then... BYE"InuYasha said pushing his slide phone back to it's usual place...

"So what's up?"Souta asked

"Sesshomaru is sending a mover along with a limo they should be here in about 15 minutes..." InuYasha said turning to sit down next to Kagome..

"InuYasha should I bring my gamecube?" Souta asked...

"Didn't I tell you there's a game station of every sort along with every video game I could name in that place..."InuYasha said not really looking forward to going back there...

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked telling that he was feeling a little off...

"It's just I don't really wanna go back there... I have a bit of trouble trusting the staff and almost everyone else there"InuYasha admitted when the drivers got there...

"Well there's our ride" InuYasha said after looking out the window.

In the limo

"Oh man I wonder what this place looks like..." Souta said...

"Oh it's kinda gloomy it's supposedly haunted my pa loved things like that I knew every ghost story and horror film in the book when I was 10 because of him... I keep up with them and truly either the horror in them has gone down or everyone's just not being scared at the old stuff anymore..."InuYasha said as they noticed that there was a sudden bunch of people like they where waiting for celebrities...

"Wow I wonder who they're waiting for?"Souta asked...and Miroku grinned. (Sango and Miroku where picked up too)

"I don't know and I don't care... hey how far is the mansion?" Kagome asked

"Shit they're gathered around the mansion someone leaked out that the Tasho's are gathering with some friends..." InuYasha said annoyed...

"Master InuYasha we're here..." said the driver.

"Yeah, yeah I know the mansion at sight... You better brace yourselves"InuYasha said taking a few deep breaths and opening the door to find reporters ...

"Ugh..." InuYasha let out.

"Do you have any idea why the family is gathering?"asked one...

"I hear there's been a huge drop of members in the Tasho family in the last ten years what's happened to them?" asked another.

"I'm not answering questions this is a privet gathering at a privet residence get out of my face..."

"One last question how are you related to the mastermind who created Tasho inc?" asked a reporter...and Inu got quiet for a second

"He was my father..." InuYasha said putting his hand in the face of every camera he could see and Miroku got out and just walked right up to Inu and them with Sango and Kagome... They talked and headed to the mansion doors with Kagome's mom and brother a bit behind them...

Sesshomaru was by the door leaning on the outside of the frame.

"InuYasha you sure know how to keep everyone wondering don't you?"he said forcing InuYasha into a hug...

"Get off me Sesshomaru!!!" InuYasha yelled causing his Grammy to come out all huggy dory

"InuYasha you have no Idea how worried I've been especially after that trip to the hospital you had the other day..." she said as the reporters where scribbling down what she'd said...

"Grammy it wasn't that bad plus like I said that attack wasn't on me"InuYasha said as she was squeezing the air out of him...

"Oh look another has arrived" said a reporter...

"Hey grams Sessho Inu..." said a teenage, gothic looking, girl...

"Yo Tae where's your Gangster boyfriend?" InuYasha asked

"He's already here he sleeps during the day...most of the time I do too" said the Tae girl.

"Oh and you dyed you beautiful Tasho hair?"grams asked

"Yeah black and read with silver streaks is so much better" she replied... going in.

the house has a huge front like 10 rooms wide and 20 long... the trim was black and the facing was a gray color while the roofing was a jet black color with dead vines all over the front but the inside had been redecorated according to a different Tasho; each had a bedroom and a other room that they had to decorate.. so each of them had a different look and style...

"Hey this room looks cool who did it?" Kagome asked while on a tour of the place and looking at a relaxation game room...and Miroku grinned shooting a look to InuYasha who was leading the tour...

"Uh I did it's kinda the place I spend the most time at if I have to be here... everywhere else here screams you have to relax... which just tenses me up..." InuYasha said rubbing his head.

"Yeah he's kinda picky has to have his happy medium too much in either way makes him weird.." Miroku says...

"Yeah you try living like this with my attitude my dad couldn't stand it either..." InuYasha said.

After a while

"Here's your rooms do what you will with them"InuYasha said to Sango and Miroku turning to the Higurashi's and leading them a little farther and told Mrs. Higurashi and Souta there rooms where there and they went in and InuYasha and Kagome walked a little while...

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome there's a room attached to mine and only one other than mine do you want that to be your room or do want to have another room?" InuYasha asked blushing.

"Yeah I guess but I'm not sure if I'd like to be alone in a room for a while..." Kagome said blushing but looking a little scared...

"Ok if you want me I'll be in the next room..." InuYasha said directing her to their rooms

"Inu why is there two rooms connected to only your room?" Kagome asked..

"I well my mom she thinks of every thing she told me one is for a nursery for any kids I might have and the other is the 'I'm in the dog house bed'...you know when couples fight and they're sleeping in the same bed one gets kicked out... well Mom thinks of in cases like that.." InuYasha said...

"Oh man I wish I could talk to your mother.." Kagome said...

"Yeah I bet she'd love you... she always was the one that everyone could get along with everyone most of the time but she did have her pet peeves..." InuYasha said.

"Of course she did..." Kagome said as she walked threw his room to where her new room is and put her stuff away... "InuYasha I don't wanna sleep alone again"

"It's Ok I'll sleep in there with you ok? This is a new place that is really big and is way too complicated you'll need some stability and I'll try and provide that for you the best I can."InuYasha said.

The day wore on and InuYasha and Kagome fell asleep on the back bed and InuYasha locked the door to the rest of the house just in case someone got inside the main house that wasn't supposed to.

The next morning Kagome took a shower in the bathroom off InuYasha's bedroom and she got dressed in her room InuYasha got up and got dressed not wanting to go to school but definitely not wanting to cross paths with Grammy today either...

"Yo Inu what's taking you so long and where's Kagome's room?" Miroku asked just out the door..

InuYasha opened up and walked out ready"Dude I hate it when you do that you know that right?" InuYasha said closing the door.

"Yeah so where is Kagome's room?" Miroku asked...

"Somewhere." InuYasha said.

Miroku got lunch and slid off to his room to show Kagome to the kitchen.

"Yo InuYasha where'd you go and when I think I was talking to myself for ten minutes before I realized you where gone." Miroku said then he noticed he'd got Kagome and they ate breakfast.

"So InuYasha where you put the girl?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome went into the dining room.

"I put her where I felt like putting her close to me if you really must know..."InuYasha said.

"How close? InuYasha is it in that hall or hiding somewhere like behind yours..."

"Behind?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah here's the layout of his area here's InuYasha and he has two rooms connected to his but not the hall...I'm thinking he has her in one of his rooms there."Sesshomaru said

"I don't know what your thinking."InuYasha said

"InuYasha are you and Kagome actually dating or are you just messing around with her?" Miroku asked...

"Uh?"InuYasha said giving a look _like have you ever seen me this serious about a girl? _

"I...I'm so no messing with anyone but..." InuYasha said...

"but what?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on" InuYasha said shrugging.

They all got into Sesshomaru's car and went to school.

Inu: Shakes author yo Psycho... psycho get up

PS: Wakes up yawns WTFREAK I didn't update...

Kago: you where so tired from actuall making enough story to post with alll your homework and limited time that we did it for you

PS: Oh Ok... I'm leaving it there for now and I haven't got anything past this I just thought my readers needed something hey give me ideas but I do know Inu and Kagome will have to be able to talk sometime... arigato let me know and how do you spell that over shirt InuYasha wears Hori or something it starts with a h I know...

Kagome: your mom called you your kicked out of your room yet again your grandpa is coming to your house from the airport and he's spending the night...

PS:Oh ok easier for me to be up all night writing... Muhahaha


	10. Dating or not?

Ps: Sorry for Not updating I wasn't able to write like for ever on this because I haven't felt like the loser of love quite as much but I've been too huggy lately...

Kagome: your still single?

Ps: don't rubb it in I wish this would happen to me... well not exactly this but you get the point...

Inu:What's this paper...

Ps: don't look it's horrible...

InuYasha: looks... Man this is good...

Ps: No it sucks now give it back...

Kagome: What?

InuYasha: prances towards Kagome with the drawing out like a banner...

Kagome: looks wow...

Ps: types Kagome sat InuYasha's and InuYasha hands over the drawing to me...

Kagome: Sit

inuYasha: the classic fall and hands the paper over...to Ps...

Ps: Muhahahaha it shall be burned! She takes out a lighter and burns it...

Kagome: didn't you need that for your Art 2 project?

Ps:Damnit why didn't you say so sooner...Whatever I guess I'll have to do it again...Falls asleep shivering...

inuYasha: Huh?

Kagome: She's been Sorta sick lately... the last week and a half or so She's been throwing up once a day or shivering because of a fever she's not sure why but she's fine otherwise and she's attending school and what not...

InuYasha:It's 10:50 she's been typing since about 3:15 and sick not to mention she had P.E. Today...

Kagome: She needs some rest bad...

Ps: Snore sleep in chair...shivering... where is my will be love... he's supposed to keep me warm...

InuYasha: Well Hold on we're gonna move here from the chair.. she's about to fall off...InuYasha moved her to the hide a bed in the same room

Kagome: grabbed Ps's blanket and covered her with that...

InuYasha: Why does she have to have that blanket she hates the princesses on it and the color pink so why does she love it so?

Ps brother: Sentimental reasons...Our grandma died when she was about 8 and she made it for her...She said it made he fell like she was closer to her... but also she misses her and is forgetting her face because she's sixteen now and her memory's of back in the day are fading...

Kagome:Well She's sleeping and here's her story...

First hour and 1st Lunch and 4th is what I have with Kagome today... InuYasha thought..

1st hour Kagome sat down next to some people from kha club and there wasn't another seat on that side of the class plus Kikyo was over there... InuYasha just sat and sighed... and put his head down on his desk...

"Yo I'm gonna come to this school now Inu Cool huh?" She said.

"Cool" he said.

"You don't seem to excited... but oh yeah Miroku Said You need to talk to her..." Takumi said...

"Who?" asked a jock that is still a friendish...

"Oh just Someone Maybe you should write a song and 'accidentally' let her see and she would get the message..." Takumi said...

"No I want to talk to her."InuYasha said persistently...

"Fine there's another talent show coming up talk to her then see if you want to enter one of your songs" Takumi said.

"What Inu you write songs? What's the matter with you your worse than during preparations for our report"asked John...

"It's just something to vent feelings out..." InuYasha said trying to push his ability away...

"I think it's cool I mean Songs are you in a band too? Do you have someone else sing them?"John asked...

"No! No don't even go there Performing Never. And as for other people performing Never it's not like you can take something like that and let someone twist it... Venting that's all it's for!" InuYasha said a little louder than he thought.

What was that about? Asked the other kids in there heads... and the teacher Sesshomaru called out "do you have your report done InuYasha John Kikyo?"

"Uh yes InuYasha will present it... isn't that right?"John said.

"Yes I will but get this strait if I ever perform publicly I've lost my mind...Or have I already?" InuYasha said at a glance then went upfront to give the report he didn't do a thing on...

When he finished the bell rang to leave for second hour...

second hour was useless so he skipped out and waited for lunch

"Funny I always get here before you...So InuYasha Have you talked to her yet?" Miroku asked after finding InuYasha waiting...

"I haven't been able to talk to her yet.." InuYasha said looking down...

"All first hour What did you do?" Miroku said.

"She was on the other end of the class plus it was the report"

"So you failed to talk to her... look there she is talk to her.." Miroku said pushing him towards he but InuYasha got stopped by Brock...

"Hey Inu what's up? Why are you alone over here..." Brock asked.

"No!! Damn I wanted to be alone for a little bit Can't I have that?!!!"InuYAsha burst out.

"I'm sorry jeeze.. hey there's Miroku I'll go talk to him..."Brock said walking off...

"Brock that was bad..." Miroku said.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Brock asked.

"He's a little frustrated he's been trying to talk to some one all morning and he just had a great chance but you blew it for him..." Miroku said

"Great your saying that I may have just screwed up a chance to get a date?"asked Brock "I knew there was some kind of monkey on his back last couple days"

"That would be the monkey of true love I'm so sure of it..." Miroku said.

"It'll be sad when he has to move again... he's not gonna be in the foster program forever but he's gonna have to live away from here there's nothing around here even run down shacks which I'm sure he'd pay a lot of money for even that run down shack..." Miroku said.

"Who is it you know?" asked Brock...

"I know He'd Kill me if I told anyone though..."

"John told me he writes songs and that he and that Takumi girl were talking about it...Is he a good singer?"Brock said...

"to tell you the truth He'd do a great harmony with Kagome... He can sing at her level... I'll see what I can do about getting a tape recorder and getting him to sing maybe with her...you do remember who Kagome is the chick who sang last talent show because someone signed her up..."

"I still get a kick out of that..."Brock said...

"You know a talent scout asked them both to sign with them... but He wouldn't and she didn't wanna perform when he saw her sing I kinda forced her...With Sango's help... She doesn't have confidence in it..."Miroku said

"Oh really that's surprising it didn't seem like she had a problem..?"

"Hey Kago.."InuYasha's voice sounded just barely hear able...

"He's in love with her?!" Brock said under his breath in shock but Miroku still heard...

"No doubt really to me though he's a sucker for artists... he's always been,,,but the important thing is he's healing after all these years..." Miroku said.

"Hey Roku honey... Oh hey look they're talking.. good. Let me tell yah I bet they'll get married with in the next two years...I'd even bet a thousand bucks... that I'd get from him if they're not... Oh hey Brock" Sango said holding Miroku around the neck...

"Hey Sango... Oh damn I gotta go... see ya." He said taking off at a run to class

"Hey Kago"InuYasha called to her...

"Oh hey InuYasha..." Kagome said

"Kagome can I talk to you?" He said...

"Sure..." Kagome said...

"Kagome are we going out? I know how you feel and you know how i do but do you wanna or would that just make things weird between us..." InuYasha asked...

"Yeah I guess...we are now officially going out..." Kagome said...

"I love you..."InuYasha said into her ear...

"Me too..." Kagome said giggling at the feeling of his hot breath blowing in her ear...

"Kago let's ditch the school grounds and go out to eat..." InuYasha said.

"how? you don't have your car..." Kagome said...

"I keep one here at all times in case I get stuck here and I didn't drive..." he said picking up his keys from his locker and heading outside...

"the officer...act like your fallowing me to get something from my car..." He said

"Oh thanks for coming I really need my folder from your car i left it there Friday and it's got my homework in it..." Kagome said as the officer past by...(it's against school policy to leave school grounds...)

"let's go.." He said after they got in and the officer was gone...

"Where to?" Kagome asked...

"I was about to ask you that.." He said..

"Boonies?"Kagome asked...

"Sure..." He said driving down the road to boonies

they walked in and Kagome and InuYasha ordered some food looking at there bonisms shirts...

"146 your order's ready"

"Our order's up..."Kagome told him looking at the recite.

They got their stuff and sat down... they had gotten hot chai and burgers with fries... and talked...

"Hey Kagome are you uh gonna participate in this talent show?" InuYasha asked

"What talent show?" Kagome asked...

"We have another talent show coming up..." InuYasha told her...

"You thinking about entering?" Kagome asked...

"Well sort of but not that hard...if i do I'm not sure what mind it'd be in...I like singing and all but I don't know... I wonder how people would take to me sining and writing songs... they've never seen me that way..." InuYasha said...

"Show them who you really are get up there I'll sing if you will..." Kagome said

"Ok I'll do it.." InuYasha said... sipping on his Chai... "Hey Kago I never knew there was a tea that I liked thanks for suggesting it..." InuYasha said...

"No problem I've been wanting some Chai for a while..."Kagome said finishing it off...

"Are you still hungry?" InuYasha asked...

"A little why?"Kagome asked...

"One Strawberry shake to go..." InuYasha said knowing her favorite flavor... to the cashier...

"that'll be 2.63.." he said...

InuYasha handed him a five and the cashier gave him change and the guy in the back got the shake ready and handed it to InuYasha...

"Here Kagome.." InuYasha said handing it to Kagome...

"You better have some I cant finish this whole thing..." Kagome said taking a spoon full and feeding it to InuYasha...

"Just to be fair I get to feed you a bite.." He said grabbing the spoon and getting some of it and feeding it to her and they did that for a while walking outside for a while...(Cute I just had to make them do that...)

InuYasha saw the clock and saw what time it was...

"Kago we gotta go it's almost time for lunch to be over..." He said as she took the last bite of shake...

"Thanks for taking me out to eat I had a great time..."Kagome said kissing him.

"No thanks needed I love you and love spending time with you..." InuYasha said hugging her and they both got into his car... and He drove back to the school and back into his parking spot and they ran inside once inside they ran to separate ends of the building for class...

They ran into their classes as the bell rang and Sango In InuYasha's class "what happened at lunch I didn't see you?" Sango asked...

"Yeah Me and Kago snuck off campus for lunch...How was your lunch with Miroku?" InuYasha said...

"Oh It was good but what Happened with you and Kagome?" Sango asked...

"Uh it wasn't that big of a deal..." InuYasha said...

"To come on I know your in love with her..." Sango said.

"Well We just got some food and hung out..." InuYasha said

"Man I wish I was there..." Sango said...

"If you where there it wouldn't have been the same..."InuYasha said...

"Kagome you where almost late.." Miroku said along with Yuka and Eri...

"You try making it from the parking lot here in three minutes..." Kagome said...

"Why where you in the parking lot...?" Miroku asked...

"I went to shuck off campus and got something to eat with him..." Kagome replied...

"Him?"asked Yuka

"Him who?" asked Eri?"

"Kagome do tell girl was it a date?"Yuka asked...

"Uh yeah..." Kagome said...

"What you've got a boyfriend?!"Eri said...

"Sh... come on..." Kagome said...

"So that's why you both disappeared..." Miroku said...

"Yeah..." Kagome said...

"What happened?"asked the girls...

"Nothing we just talked ate and walked around a bit until we realized we had to get back for class..." Kagome said...

"Oh so you where aware enough to know?" Miroku asked...

"Well not exactly we just happened to face the clock at the right time..."Kagome said shyly...

"Oh man it sounds like you could spend hours with each other..." Yuka said...

"Well yeah we could..."Kagome said..

"I'm so jealous.." Eri said sitting in her desk looking depressed...

the class was boring and Eri wouldn't talk to anyone...

"What's the matter with Eri?" Kagome asked...

"I think she's lonely...She feels like a freak that hasn't found a single boyfriend... We need to set her up.." Yuka said"who's your boyfriend anyway?"

"You'll find out eventually..." Kagome said teasing...

"Brock or John need girlfriends..." Miroku said quietly...

"Yeah see if one of them are free tomorrow..." Kagome said...

"Hey Brock ya free tomorrow after school?"Miroku said after walking up to him...

"Yeah why need help with your homework?"Brock asked...

"No your gonna go on a date..." Miroku said...

"Ok if your setting me up with her... She has to be hot or cool..." Brock

"There's more to a girl then weather she's hot especially because most girls that don't seem hot just need a makeover to look hot to every guy's eyes...But this girl I think you'll like..." Miroku said...

"Ok your girl is getting to you... but that's cool I'll go..." he said

"Good..." Miroku said going to sit down because the teacher just got back "He'd been on an errand) and they got to work and Kagome daydreamed until class was over... the bell rang and Kagome ziped out of the class...

"What's with her at it's not quite the end of the day..."Said a guy

"I bet she wants to meet up with her boyfriend before her class starts..."Miroku said...

"I guess.." said the guy..

Kagome hurried to her class to find InuYasha a little ways off heading her way but she got to where he was first and hugged him...

"third hour was sooo boring..." Kagome said...

"Oh really maybe we can keep this period cool Ok? Cuz my last class sucked Mrs. Harris is out for my head..." He said

"Ok let's sit together..." Kagome said...

"Cool" he said and they walked into the classroom but the only seats close to each other that where open where diagonal...

She sat in the one closer to the teacher and he behind and right from her...

"It's time to take out your notes and we're gonna be taking notes all class hour..."the teacher said so InuYasha got out a piece of paper and wrote...

the teacher said something about notes: and I can't wait to get out of school...

thinking about:What Song I'd perform for the talent show I really will do it...

Mind keeps straying to: how could I not really notice you until I did...

He folded it up and Flicked it to Kagome's desk...

Huh? Kagome thought and unfolded it read it and decided to write something similar back she wrote

teach drops his marker: Wondering how old this koot is and why they haven't retired them yet...

thinking about: lunch hour today...

Mind keeps straying to: how hot you are...

Number one goal: to think of the best practical joke without taking it too far...

and she tossed it back...

Class sucks

the time is good

for the chucks

to smite the food

before they count the snucks...

Woah that was random...and meaning less really

Morbid squirrels

they come and go like a storm

it's horrifying when they attack

they'll always get you no matter what

and you'll be hiding in a rook

bitten and bleeding You'll horrified

but soon they'll be tired and you'll stare..

the squirrels will leave

but you'll need therapy

because your terrified

of the morbid squirrels...

Hehe weird... whatever more random...

Luvs ya Kago...

he flicked it to her and she read it writing

she wrote a sort song and tossed it back...

He read it...

Nice one Kagz it's almost time to go...So We'll hang behind a bit and we'll go to Sessho's class together but go upstairs first just so we don't end up going strait there...

Inu wrote and flicked it back and Kagome read it just before the bell rang...

She neglected to put her stuff away until after the bell rang and He tied his coat to his waist and picked up her coat because the class had already emptied...

"I guess everyone is in a hurry..." InuYasha said.

"Yeah..." Kagome said

They left the class and walked threw the empty hallways up stairs and then back down but on the platform between the two they kissed and hugged while walking around the corner... and finished walking like normal...

Did I just see Little brother Kissing Kagome... no it couldn't be little brother probably hasn't even hugged her twice... thought Sesshomaru.

"Teacher Have you seen Kagome Higurashi ans InuYasha Tasho they where supposed to meet us halfway between our classes..." Sango asked...

"They left a little while ago I think they headed upstairs..." They said.

"Sorry guys I had to go to the library real quick to ask about a book..." Kagome called sprinting down the stairs with InuYasha...

Kagome: that Manga she was working one died again... she's tried twice now...

InuYasha: She'd need some filler episodes anyway because all she had was a main story line...a finish and an end...

Ps: Balance fading I wanna go on a hike but I'm throwing up and losing weight in the proses I think I lost five pounds... murmured in her sleep

InuYasha:She'll need to sleep for a few days at this rate... to get better...

Kagome: It's ok Most likely it's only because her hay fever is acting up and making it a little harder for her to breathe and sleep and nutrition deprivation...

InuYasha: Yeah your right...

Everyone even sleeping ps: Ja ne when ever that is...


	11. sneaking out

Ps: Well I'm back I wrote this in the span of two days... and i last uploaded about ten days ago... hehe don't expect every ten days

Kagome: Oh good for you you got some inspiration

InuYasha: felling like a loser again?

Ps:Not really and I'm still being huggy... I went to the Bash In Salt Lake it was cool I had some good chilly and got a new fishnet shirt...I missed my old one...I got bangs now I didn't before I let peeps cut them...

Kagome: That's good...

Ps: I was getting complements from the people from the cameo beauty collage people about my skin and cheek bones even my eye brows...

Kagome: What did your friends say that where with you?

PS: they asked me what I did with their Sango...and I warned the others before school the fallowing Monday...My self esteem is high at the moment... I'm still kinda sick but I figured out it's because my diet I wasn't eating any meat in my house because they don't cook it completely that's a good source of food poisoning... to Not finish cooking meat...I know what I'm talking about Passing foods and nutrition sat tests for one and two

Kagome: I told you your habits of eating raw meat is risking getting you sick

InuYasha:Feh it's different for half demons...

Ps: I don't know... it's human regulations not demon or hanyou that you learn...I'm losing weight!

Kagome: that's good

Ps: I would have uploaded it a little sooner if I didn't have that episode this afternoon...

Kagome: What episode?

Ps:I had a sudden pain in my chest and it hurt to breathe or sit and type... I'm good I took a medicine and it worked... wise old mom told me to take it...but I was shaking trying to take it...

InuYasha:I'm glad your ok...or else I wouldn't find out more about my past... How did my Family find out about my fits any way?

Ps: I'm gonna answer that question in this chapter

Kagome: So what's our next date like?

PS: that will be answered too...

InuYasha: Ps doesn't own us she just manipulates us from shadows and now the story... Don't do that!

Ps: what? **typing looking innocent**

"What book?"Sango asked

"Vampire kisses 5: they don't have it yet...and I really want to know What happens to Alexander and raven..."Kagome saying the first thing she could come up with..

"Oh really I was just up there this morning and I found 4 copies" Sango said...

"Er I must have missed them all I guess...damn that book is brand new when did the school get it?"Kagome grumbled

"Whatever if you don't wanna tell us then I won't push it..." Miroku said...

"So what exactly happened at lunch?"Sango asked

"I told you It wasn't anything really we just hung out" InuYasha said...

"Oh really then why wouldn't it be the same if we where there?" Sango asked...

"Um the guys would of talked and we would of talked a lot more...and it just wouldn't have been quite the same..."Kagome said...

"Man I wanna see how cute you can be together..."Sango said pouting...

"Well I guess your gonna miss out on that for a while then" Kagome said... looking at InuYasha..."Cuz I need my alone time with InuYasha..."she said hugging him... as they walked over to Sesshomaru who was waiting at his door...

"Hey Kagome InuYasha I thought I saw you to a few minutes ago but there's no way it could have been they where on the platform between the levels making out holding each other...

"Oh really they disappeared during lunch today too but we found them eventually having lunch and talking"Miroku said...

"Hum..."Sesshomaru said as they got into his car and when they got back to the mansion InuYasha disappeared into the house as everyone else just got out of the car...

"Where'd he go?"Sango asked...

"I don't know..."Miroku said and Kagome silently walked up to the house and then up the stairs to her room

She opened the door to InuYasha's room and saw him on his bed with several notebooks open around him some had fallen on the floor and she stopped and picked one up...and looked at it recognizing the words as the lyrics to Stupid kid the song he sung at the mall...

"Oh hey Kagome I'm sorting threw all my lyrics from threw the years seeing if I can Find a few school appropriate ones..."InuYasha said

"Cool Maybe I should do that too...is this all just songs you wrote?" Kagome asked

"No the notebooks are filled with other things too...Sad thing is I've gone threw forty songs and so far two of them are ok to perform"InuYasha said...

"I'm gonna change..."Kagome said and her cell phone went off... "Hold on..."

"Okay" it rang and she dug into her pocket and answered it.

"Moshi moshi this Is Kagome" She said

"Hey Kagome so you gotta tell us details girl you've got a boyfriend? How long? What happened When's your next date? Where are you going?" they asked...

"Hold up it hasn't been that long officially...I don't know And I'm not sure..."Kagome said...

"You know I can hear the other side and that reminds me I wanna sneak out of this prison and Maybe get something to eat or something?"InuYasha said...

"Oh my god was that InuYasha's voice? You're going out with InuYasha?!!! He's with you right now Lucky!"Squealed the girls...

"Yeah sure that sounds cool...Hey wait Eri what are you doing calling me you should be looking for tomorrow's outfit!"Kagome said

"Why?" Eri asked...

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you... stupid me... Miroku and I set you up... and you better go it's tomorrow after school..."Kagome said.

"That's it I'll do 'One X' " InuYasha said suddenly.

"What's going on over there, Kagome?"Asked Yuka

"Oh you'll find out soon enough..."Kagome said snickering...

"Kagome one question what do you have in common with InuYasha?"Asked Eri...

"a few things...well see ya JA" Kagome said...

"JA Kagome you better give us details sometime..." they said and hung up and Kagome did two and went into her room and changed into a Tee and pants

"So did you have somewhere certain place in mind to sneak out to?" Kagome asked InuYasha...

"No you have an idea?" InuYasha asked

"Not really..."Kagome said...

"Hey InuYasha are you in here?" Miroku called knocking on the door and then opening it...

"Miroku?"

"Oh Um I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." Miroku said trying to leave...

"What did you want Miroku nothing was going on..." InuYasha said getting up

"Well Sango and I where thinking that we should go to the gym because we forgot to when we planned it last... And wondered if you'd like to come too" Miroku said...

"Okay but I Wanna do some other things after..." InuYasha said

"We plan on leaving in a half hour...so resume whatever you two where up to..."Miroku said leaving the room

"Henti!"Kagome yelled.

Kagome changed into her gym clothes and put a pair of nice clothes in her gym bag and InuYasha had an Idea InuYasha put a change of clothes in his gym bag and got a few hundred bucks in his wallet and checked to see if Kagome was ready yet...

"Inu Kago it's time to go" Miroku said and they all left..

While at the gym Kagome couldn't keep her eyes of InuYasha and she just loved the drive he gets whenever he comes to the gym It's almost like he doesn't see anyone else while he's working out but today he seem a little distracted...

"Kagome how long have you been staring at shirtless InuYasha?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Oh you noticed I couldn't help it...is it just me or does his mind seem to be somewhere else other than usual like he's into it but his mind's on something else" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he's never been like this at the gym but I think it might be because of how your relationship has changed since he was last in the gym..."Sango said...

"Oh look the InuYasha fan club happens to be here..." Kagome said as InuYasha left a bench and all the girls were worshiping the sweaty bench he just left.

"Oh my gosh it's The stench of sweaty hotness..." The girls said then started fighting over it...

An hour later about 5 they left the gym and the girls where waiting by the exit for InuYasha to leave but Sango and Kagome saw them... "Uh hi what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"We're waiting for InuYasha..." the girls said...

"Sango did you hear about InuYasha's date tonight with his new girlfriend?" Kagome asked...

"Oh no when it comes to her he is pretty quiet... I hear they're more about just hanging out than anything..." Sango said...

"Oh yeah I hear that InuYasha's the kind of person to put a value not on a face but on personality especially after Naraku rapped that girl before he moved here I heard it was in front of his eyes..."Kagome said

"Yeah Miroku told me that Inu has been an unusual guy ever since and you know how Guys will have fantasies about hot girls and their girlfriends... well I hear that he hadn't had one for three years..." Sango said

"Really remember when I found out that he had one last week"

" yeah you got mad and said something out loud it surprised Miroku a lot...I bet that dream he was with his new girlfriend"Sango said "Have you noticed the daze in his workout and classes lately and He's been acting a little weird"

"I'm just glad he was home the night he got hospitalized... did you hear exactly what happened?" Kagome asked

"All I know is He fell out the second story window with Naraku and was stabbed with a poisonous knife pretty close to his heart..."Sango said...

"I'm not happy he got hurt but it was my window they went out... I was asleep but Inu felt like something wasn't right so he went to check on me and Souta upstairs and found Naraku over me...I know he was gonna try to rape me to... He saved me..." Kagome said...

"So that's what happened I knew InuYasha felt depressed about something Naraku's really tormenting him... His family is getting assassinated and the last girl he stayed with was rapped and he was forced to watch now you almost got rapped..."

"I know he was blaming himself until he talked to his girlfriend He says Naraku is Kinda like him... and that Naraku's a pretty good at disguising himself and keeping his finger prints off things he touches but He fells like there wouldn't have been an attack on me if he was not living in my house..." Kagome said.

"So I'm guessing there's probably been an attack on his girlfriend too...

"Wait who is his girlfriend... InuYasha's so cool to save a girl from that but that could have killed him he's so darn brave"the girls said...

"No we don't know who his girlfriend is He keeps disappearing and then we end up hearing about it later..." Sango said...

"Hey Sango Kagome let's get going" Miroku said...

"Um I think Kagome wants to thank InuYasha...it seems there was more going on in the house before InuYasha fell..." Sango said to Miroku...

"Oh ok I guess so." Miroku said waiting around...

"Hey" InuYasha said walking out in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Come on you guys have to cover for me at the house say I'm sick or something I'm gonna to have dinner with My girlfriend..." InuYasha said to Miroku and Sango making it seem like he was talking to Kagome too...

"Ok well get to your Car Miroku!" InuYasha said and they all went out to the parking lot where they parked their cars next to each other and Kagome got into InuYasha's car...

"Those girls where gonna mob you but Me and Sango decided to let it slip to them you have a new girlfriend and saying we don't know who she is..." Kagome said...

"It's okay I wanted to make sure they know it sometime soon Brock Knows now I guess Miroku said something after I snapped at him at the very start of lunch the other day...And he heard me say Your name and it gave it away..."InuYasha said...

"Where are we going?"Kagome asked...

"It's a surprise..." and he stopped at a store and the got some food and then left for another place which ended up being the park we ate there looking at the pond I'm not sure if he actually had this planned out but it's been good date...

"Kagome do you think I planned this out? answer honestly" He asked

"To be honest I don't think you really did to much planning but it's Nice thank you for taking me out..." Kagome said finishing her food...

"But we're not even half over yet..." InuYasha said...

"We aren't?"Kagome asked confused

"Yeah come on"He said and they went to the mall and they looked at several things... InuYasha caught her eying a pair of shoes and picked them up when she wasn't looking and at the next store he found a necklace that she'd love but she missed it so he picked it up and after he bought it slipped it in his pocket... they found a store which had art supplies and Kagome remembered suddenly...

"Oh man I need a new sketchbook I filled up my old one...but I'm broke" She said...

"No problem I'll buy you one and before you protest about not wanting to spend my money all you have to do is let me see what you put in it some time and it'll be worth it even though all I want is for you to be happy..." InuYasha said knowing she didn't really want to use his money... and when they ran out of stores to see in the mall and when InuYasha got in his bangs where over his eyes...

"InuYasha what's the matter?"Kagome asked

"Kagome I want to tell you so there's no secrets... but hear me out completely..." InuYasha said...

"What? I promise I'll listen." Kagome said

"I've killed a innocent couple... but I Couldn't stop myself... someone had made me too angry and I couldn't discard my anger... It had taken over but I had kept my conscience the first few times... I wanted you to hear it from me not someone else and not understanding circumstances...and then hating me for not telling you..." InuYasha said...feeling a little better...

"I'm glad you did tell me... I'm sorry you had to go threw that..."Kagome told him and he drove to their next stop...

"InuYasha what's going on with you my friend and favorite costumer?" asked a designer

"Oh nothing much... " InuYasha said as he was clamped into a hug.

"Oh who is this little beautiful thing she's the most beautiful girl I've seen you with... and she's absolutely glowing...I'd love to make something for her..." He said.

"Keto this is Kagome... Kagome my buddy Keto" InuYasha introduced.

"So InuYasha what's going on you don't bring girls here if you want me to make something...usually it's only to chat and tell me what's been going on..." Keto said...

"Well She's not exactly gonna like me spending so much money on her but I'd like you to design something for her..."InuYasha said...

"What no Inu..." Kagome said...

"Doubting upon her? Oh ok I understand" Keto said dragging her into the next room with a tape measurer...

"You know I can sometimes read InuYasha's mind threw his eyes..." Keto said while measuring Kagome's height... "You know He really has never cared for money He always told me money can't buy the really important things in life... every time I complained that money was tight around here he'd say that I could have whatever was in his pockets and that he didn't want or need as much money as he has... and that he's set for life even after he has a family... He gives to charities whenever possible..."

"Yeah but what's that gotta do with anything"Kagome asked.

"Your going out with him right? One of the times I was tailoring for him... actually the first time I met him he told me something... 'the three most important things in the world are survival happiness and love...' I asked him what he wants out of a relationship you know what He said?" Keto asked.

"No what?" Kagome said interested...

"He said all he wants is for a girl he can spend time with and that the only thing that he'd want from her would be her beautiful smile...all he wants is for other people to be happy... especially those he cares about..."Keto told her finishing up his measurements..."Ok I've got measurements... I'll have have you a beautiful dress in a few weeks I'll call InuYasha when it's done..."

"Ok thanks..." Kagome said

"It's really no trouble Inu knows when to get me without having to schedule plus I wouldn't mind talking with him ever even off work we are friends not only customer and designer... that's why I can read him like I can your special to him...just stay happy and he'll be happy..."I've seen that hole is his soul it got worse and worse but suddenly it's started to heal in two weeks and I know it's because he loves this girl... Keto thought...

"Okay Thank you..."Kagome said as he lead her back to InuYasha.

"I'll see your beautiful face when it gets picked up right?" Keto asked...

"Sure" Kagome said smiling...

Keto smiled and said"Thanks for keeping me in business InuYasha... And thanks miss for graceing me with your presence and letting this designer talk away... I'll see you another day then"

"See Ya Keto" InuYasha said and they went to the car...

"Anywhere else InuYasha?"

"No but I noticed you wanted these" he said reaching behind his seat and gave her the shoes...

"Oh thank you InuYasha..." Kagome said kissing him and grinning...

"Now lets get to the house it's 9:20" InuYasha said knowing she'd be a little tired and He was wondering Have they realized Kagome and I haven't been home...

They slipped into the house unnoticed and thanked Miroku and Sango.

They went to go to sleep they cuddled up.. In bed door locked again. (both in pajamas always)

"Good night love..." InuYasha Whispered in her ear...

"Good night..." Kagome said but when he was fast asleep she added "My sweet love InuYasha..."

the next morning started out dull...

They got to school and it got a little interesting John came up to InuYasha and said "How could you be so hypocritical unless it's not true Inu I found this last night researching for class..."

Local orphan of 15 kills a couple in a park...

A one InuYasha currently living with the Oraso family... it's the second time tragedy strikes around him... first the raping and stabbing of their daughter around the same age as him in their living room caused by two men while He was paralyzed... then a few weeks later He's seen in the park murdering two people with his sharp claws and licking the blood off his hands and nails the next he blacks out and when he wakes up he was in hysterics Saying "I Killed them I killed them? Oh god I killed them..." Ace reporter talked to the Oraso family about it...

"He's a really sweet boy He couldn't hurt a fly but I think he did under circumstances Lately he hasn't always been able to control his actions all the time...you Should Talk to Sesshomaru" Said the Mrs. Oraso...

Later on the advice of Mrs. Oraso I visited Sesshomaru the current owner of the biggest company in the world... and talked to him...I asked how he knew the boy... "Oh my he's half brother there's no one in the family who cam have legal guardianship over him... " he said...

"So do you think he should get sentenced for murder...?" I inquired "No He's got a condition that I figured he might have considering his parents where both carriers of it it only shows up after a traumatic event where if He gets too angry He can't control his actions it's almost the same as Schizophrenia but there's Only two consciouses and it isn't like He has control even if He understands what's happening... I talked to him the other day and he fell apart... He's already punished believe me there is no use for punishment He's getting anger management and he's seeing a psychologist at the moment...he should be there now actually..." So it's up to the supreme court on Monday to decide if this is enough...

"I did but you only read the first paragraph You should understand if you actually read the whole thing..." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha is a murderer"

"Oh my gosh they let a murderer in our school"

" God people Think back to last week first hour what happened InuYasha had an episode of anger and Sesshomaru made him pass out..." Miroku said...

"It wasn't his fault don't beat him up about it Would you read the whole damn thing there is more to that story!" Kagome yelled...

"Kagome how do you know about..."

"I told her..." InuYasha said... "Lucky I did when I did..."

"They have found out huh? And they only read the first part...Shut up and listen He has moments when He can't control his actions He can usually suppress them but that day He lost control ok You've witnessed Him loosing control when I knocked him out Got it Ok it's a disorder..." Sesshomaru said explaining what had happened

"Thanks but I still can't stand you..." InuYasha told him

"By the way you stayed out after going to the gym last night ... Sango and Moriku came back and covered but I went to your room and the door and nothing was coming from it..."

"Sorry man I thought he was fooled..."Miroku said...

"I needed to get away...for a while... Naraku almost killed you the other day and still you pull stunts like that you fool you know he wants you dead eventually weather it's really true that he wants to push you over the edge first or not..."Sesshomaru said.

"And I still say you and grams lead us to the slaughter house when you decided to gather everyone in the mansion...think about it the last of us in one place at the same time it's just asking for him to come kill us in our sleep" InuYasha whispered...

"I know but grams won't hear that logic all she thinks about is the power of numbers ..." Sesshomaru replied and suddenly said"Get to class"

Ps:I'm gonna leave it here I wonder if those enchilada's are done yet...

InuYasha: I knew her mood was too good to write like this and be that happy without a good reason

Kagome: your sister's making Enchilada's can i have one?

Ps: No Mine... Sorry my Sis's enchilada's are on my top three favorite food list along with roast and pepperoni pizza... Ja I can smell them Mmm... Going upstairs salivating

InuYasha: He kitchen is on the main floor while the computer is in the freezing basement suddenly she looks like a plucked goose...

Kagome: she's still having problems with a fever...

Kagome and InuYasha: **Kiss** and Goodbye peoples uploads for Ps who is upstairs demolished one and a half enchilada's already...


	12. Chapter 12

PS: I need a break from my stupid writing thing...I need art supplies... I need a life!!!TT-TT cutting self

Kago: stop it maybe a chapter will cheer you up... Kagome is very distressed

"I know but grams won't hear that logic all she thinks about is the power of numbers ..." Sesshomaru replied and suddenly said"Get to class"

At lunch the the talent show list was posted and every one was surprised to See the first ones to sign up was Kagome for singing and InuYasha also singing

The day was full of people whispering about InuYasha...A week later InuYasha and Kagome had had several little fights and he's been getting a little irritable...It's three nights before the talent show

"Kagome no not today"InuYasha said as Kagome said trying to kiss him...

"InuYasha What's the matter?" Kagome asked...

"Nothing wench go away...None of your business bitch" InuYasha said...Immediately hating himself

Kagome stomped off with some clothes and went to Sango's room

"Kagome?"Sango asked seeing her best friend at her door...

"Sango, can I sleep with you Inu' and I are fighting and my room is way to close for comfort..."Kagome said...

"Yeah sure... It's fine Kagome..." Sango said...

"Damn Why did I have to say that to Kagome she won't forgive me for the distance and I called her a wench I'm so stupid..." InuYasha said to himself and went to bed early...laying in bed crying when suddenly he turned human...

Your a stupid Murder and your putting everyone in danger just living Naraku's not the only one who wants blood...a very faint voice said in his head..

No you don't all you want is for Kagome and the others to be happy especially Kagome...said another voice

you want blood trust me...

I love Kagome...

I know and eventually I'll use that against you goody goody but not right now... and the voices went quiet as Inu lost all consciousness

The next few days Kagome avoided InuYasha when the talent show came up InuYasha was First on the list after Kagome...

The night before InuYasha got a call from Keto saying the dress is done and he and Kagome need to come pick it up... and InuYasha said fine and then cried after hanging up the phone

The nights since Kagome had been having nightmares and that same night Kagome woke Sango up

"Kagome this has got to stop" Sango said after waking Kagome up...

"I'm sorry Sango but... Inu and I had a fight and I really kind of need him..." Kagome said crying...

Classes where duller than usual while they where fighting

Kagome went on and Sung her song breath today (really by flyleaf)And InuYasha was fighting back tears now already...

When she was done she stepped off stage on the opposite side of InuYasha and stayed there...

"Hey Most everyone knows me but don't really know all that much I'm gonna sing a song I wrote..." InuYasha said before he started to sing

InuYasha sang I caught fire (really by the used)...

Most everyone was surprised by InuYasha's beautiful voice and song...at the end they Chanted for an encore... So he sang what he was feeling at the moment... He sang 'hard to say' (another The used)... Kagome had listened to the first and realized he was sorry and he really didn't mean it...

When he was done he ran off as a tear hit his cheek...

Incidentally as soon as he got off stage he ran right into Kagome and broke down in her arms...

"I'm sorry Kagome..." He said...

"I know" Kagome said crying with him and the others who where back stage realized that Kagome had been going out with InuYasha and they had a fight... the girls that Kagome and Sango had talked to about his girlfriends where insanely jealous and surprised that she had enough affect on him for him to cry... Yeah they'd seen him cry once before because of some memory they didn't even know about...

"I need you" InuYasha said into her ear...

"I need you too and I knew that..." Kagome said right back...

They sat there back stage like that for a few hours and then finally moved...

"let's go for a drive"InuYasha said randomly as they walked threw the parking lot...

"Yeah sounds fun" Kagome said brightly...

They got into InuYasha's car (He drove today...)and somehow they ended up at Keto's place with Kagome behind the wheel...

"Man what a coincidence Keto called me last night..."InuYasha said...

"Oh really?" Kagome said as they walked inside

"InuYasha your here!" Keto said suddenly as he got up from pinning someone's pants up for a hem...

"Yeah I'm here..." InuYasha said.

"No what was the matter last night I could hear a pitch of sadness" Keto said...

"It was nothing you must have been hearing things" InuYasha said brushing it off.

"Kagome come with me..." Keto told her as they walked to a dressing room..."Girl did you two get in a fight? Seriously..." He said as she changed into the little number...

"Well Yeah we did but every thing's ok now..." Kagome said

"When did it happen?" Keto asked...

"Um 7 days ago" Kagome said...

"Was it at night just before sunset..." Keto asked..

"Yeah I guess it was..." Kagome said.

"InuYasha once told me He's never been out when there was no moon...He's not sure What could happen He knows his emotions go ary and Whatever went down went down because He was trying to hold on to his cool. Never has he let anyone around him during the new moon... He said he's never himself when there's no moon at all..." Keto said...

"Oh really" Kagome said coming out in this knee length dress that was black and had silver trimming the top was fo-courset with a silver ribbon holding it together...they walked out to show Inu and He couldn't speak.

"It looks bad doesn't it..." Kagome said noticing he hasn't said anything...

"Kagome darling It looks wonderful on you... Inu's blushing he must be struck speechless by your beauty..." Keto said.

"G- g-g-gorgeous... InuYasha spat out tung tied...

"Told ya...Kags your hot..." Keto said and a guy came up to Kagome while she was facing another direction

"Hello I'm Hojo would you like to go out with me?" he asked...

"Hojo?" Kagome said turning to face him..."Hojo from Tama jr high?"

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Hojo asked...

"Picking up my new dress..." Kagome said..

"Inu have any clue who he is?" Keto asked from behind his hand...

"Never seen him before but she obviously went to jr high with him..." InuYasha said pretty jealous...

"Hojo this is InuYasha and Keto..." Kagome said introducing them...

"Nice to meet you..."Hojo said holding out his hand and Keto shook it and he left his hand open for InuYasha to shake but he just stared at the and and after Hojo recoiled realizing he wasn't gonna shake it... Inu glared at him. His eyes like piercing daggers...

"Aren't you a business person behind the scenes type guy?" asked Hojo.

"Doesn't matter does it?" InuYasha asked...

"Inu Hojo's working for a record label..." Kagome said...

"Oh that's nice... What ya do for the label?"InuYasha said still glaring...

"Oh I'm in a popular boy band my voice is awesome...But Kagome your voice is beautiful I'm surprised a talent officer hasn't put you to work..."Hojo said...

"like Kagome would let them." InuYasha said...

"What was that?" Hojo asked...

"Soinso record company tried to buy my voice" Kagome said...

"That's my company..." Hojo said...

"I turned them down I don't wanna sing for a living..." Kagome said

"To bad I could be working with you... funny none of the scouts mentioned anything about scouting a girl...one of them did mention a couple though" Hojo said...

"They did ask Inu to come to..." Kagome said ...

"Oh really?" Hojo said...

"Yeah but course he flat out refused..." Kagome said.

"He doesn't like fame and he's more the kind of guy who'd want to make an honest wage but he gets so much money from the business he partly owns..." Kagome said...

"What business?" Hojo asked.

"Tasho industries..." InuYasha said.

"You have stock or somethin'" Hojo asked

"Technically but Sesshomaru takes care of that for me The Poster boy of the two owners..." InuYasha said...

"Oh I see" Hojo said..."Kagome if you ever wanna go out on a date..."

"Oh Hojo I'm going out with Inu..." Kagome said turning way and rolling her eyes for Inu's amusement

"Let me guess an Ex-boyfriend from Jr. high before you met me... you know I know what you wrote in that notebook/sketchbook..."

"Did Takumi tell you?"

"No you forgot to leave that one out when you let me look ..." Inu said...

"I knew I forgot something..." Kagome said...

"So it was of me I didn't read it completely..." InuYasha said

"Oh you sweet jerk..." Kagome said...

"That's what you call an oxymoron Kags" InuYasha said.

"I know but you are...a complete oxymoron..." Kagome said...

"And you bring out the best of me..." InuYasha said holding her waist...

"See ya Kagome..." Hojo said knowing he doesn't belong.

"Hey Kagome I was wondering if you'd like to fashion that on the catwalk It's part of my new line it's next week If not I have someone else that can do it but I would rather you do it Inu-chan is gonna be in it too... aren't you?"

"Yeah I am but only because you asked me..." InuYasha said.

"Of course I will" Kagome said...

"Great! I love you guys..." Keto said hugging them

"Ok Keto I'll see ya later" InuYasha said and they left they got in his car and Kagome got a text from Sango...

"Who is it?" Inu asked looking over at her...

"Sango She says there's a school dance tomorrow night and that none of us realized because we don't listen to announcements or look at posters..." Kagome said..

"Oh... You wanna go?" Inu asked...

"Sure... But What will I wear?" Kagome asked...

"How about what your wearing now?" Inu asked

"Yeah true enough...What will you wear?"

"Don't worry I've got plenty of things I could wear to a dance...Help me choose?" He asked...

"Sure." Kagome said and kissed him and she licked his bottom lip begging for entrance and he let her in.. Each others tungs exploring their mouths When suddenly a phone rings and InuYasha Ignores it still kissing her but she recognizing the ringtone took out her phone and looked at the caller Id...

She gave him the one minute sign and Pulled away to answer the phone... "Hello Mom..." She said and he kissed her on the shoulder

"Oh yeah Sango told me..." Kagome said as InuYasha Kissed her again and again getting closer to her neck...

"Oh Yeah I Just got a dress Yeah It's beautiful I'll show you when I get home..." Kagome said

"Oh Yeah Inu had a friend of his design it for me..." Kagome said then shivered and giggled

"Oh nothing..." Kagome said giggling "Inu that tickles..."

"But it feels good don't deny it I know..." InuYasha said

"It does so good umm..." She said with pleasure

"um hum.. See ya in a while mom..." She said waiting for her mom to say bye then dropped her phone kissing InuYasha Then suddenly a police officer came up to the car and banged on the window

"This isn't a place for a make out session get going..." He said...

"Sorry Sir" InuYasha said and then drove off...

They got home and Kago Showed off her new dress to all the girls and even Sandra liked it which is rare She hates dresses... then Kagome said "I'm tired I think I'm gonna turn in for the night..."

She made her way to the rooms She shared with Inu and walked in to see a door Open and a light on But Couldn't see Inu so she looked in the room and saw a whole bunch of clothes and then she saw Inu... In the back looking at suits and right off She saw the perfect suit hanging He saw her and went to kiss her and she greatfully replied to it then when they broke off for air she pulled him over to where she'd seen it and showed it to him... "I agree it's perfect..."he told her and then they went to bed laying down and holding each other they fell asleep

Waking up to a startling bang on the door they jumped.. "Inu check your friends Saundra went missing...I'm Expecting the worst" Sesshomaru's voice told him ... and Inu got up and dressed and left the room Walking to Sango and Miroku's rooms He Saw Them up already at their doors...

" Is Kago alright?" Sango asked...

"Yeah She's fine Sesshomaru startled her though..." InuYasha said...

"Dude Saundra" InuYasha said "Sesshomaru Is spazing looking for you..."

"I just went on a walk..."

"He's been waking everyone up and saying your missing figuring the worst..."

"Don't worry about me Inu this is Derik... Derik this is my cousin Inu and his friends" Saundra introduced.

"Hey Derik"

"I hear your girlfriend is a beauty..." Derik said...

"Yeah she's awesome..." InuYasha said then introduced "This is Sango and Miroku"

"Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Like wise I'm sure.." he said...

" I better tell Sessho to quit the alarm..." InuYasha said and called his brother as Kagome walked up behind him...

"What's going on now?" Kagome asked.

"Oh Inu's calling The Sessh spaz and telling him to send everyone back to bed" Sango said.

"Who may I ask is this beautiful young lady?" asked Derik said extending his hand

"It's Kagome and lay a hand on her and I'll rip your arm off..." InuYasha said menacingly...

"Aw you must be his beautiful girlfriend my sources where right, however, to me there is none more beautiful then my dear Sandra" Derik said kissing Saundra's hand.

"You better think so" InuYasha grumbled then into the phone he said... "Sessho calm down. She's right here she took a short walk..."

"Never mind... false alarm go back to sleep" Sessho said talking to the other people...

"Goodnight spaz.." Inu said...

"I'm not a spaz!" Sesshomaru yelled threw the phone...

"Are too" Inu said and hung up...

"Well night Sandra Derik Sango Miroku..." InuYasha said walking back to his room.

"They sleeping together?" Derik asked seeing Kagome go the same way...

"Probably the same room..." Sango said...

"Tell me what you know Sango.." Miroku said...

"Miroku It's not like she'd feel safe alone..." Sango said...

"What?" Sandra asked...

"Inu isn't exactly the reason why Sessho and grams brought us all together here..." Sango replied as Miroku went in his room.

"Tell me I was told Inu got stabbed..." Sandra said confused...

"He did but it didn't go as Naraku planned...Naraku was after Kagome not Inu... Inu and Naraku went out the window and Naraku started running then threw the knife at Inu..." Sango stated turning into her room...

"Wait so it's like that huh?" Sandra said... "It would have turned out like Takumi wouldn't it?"

"Probably Inu's pretty sure about that...the way she was acting when they where fighting I don't think she's slept in a bed alone since" Sango said...

"The devil's been getting a little something something huh?"

"He's not like that... He's still having issues with that mental wound of having to see one of his friends raped in front of his eyes...He was paralyzed at the time..." Saundra said darkly...

"Oh...I'm sorry I misunderstood his character..." Derik said looking down..

"It's ok... A lot of people mistake Inu for that kind of guy and he could have half the girls at school if he chose that kind of lifestyle.. but he's not like that..." Sango said...

"Yeah I understand that..." Derik said...

"I hope that we can hang out I'm sure given the chance we'd be great friends...goodnight" Sango said to both of them.

"Goodnight" Derik said.

"Goodnight" Sandra said as Sango turned and shut the door.

"You learn something new every day..." Derik said.

"Inu's gotta be leaning really hard on her for mental and emotional support right now...Not to mention her leaning on him as well..." Sandra said walking in deep thought...

"I agree The lady would need help coping with Whatever happened..."

"Takumi was the girl that got rapped...Inu's sure he was planning on raping Kagome...I know he really cares about this one... His emotions are more so based on his empathy usually of the person he cares for the most unless something happens to tick him off..." Sandra said holding her boyfriends hand as they walked around the house grinning showing off their fangs hers short and dull like her family and his long and sharp...

InuYasha got to this room and noticed it was 5:00 and He'd have to get up in two hours... He looked at Kagome who was brushing her hair obviously she decided to get ready for school knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for an hour just to wake up to my alarm clock so I turned it off and got dressed for the day...

We all headed off for school and Miroku and Inu bought tickets for the dance the girls behind the counter wondering who the lucky girls to get the two hottest guys in school to actually go to this dance with them.

"Inu you sure you want the whole school to know about your girlfriend being..." Miroku said trailing off.

"Yeah... I know my fan club will have a grudge against her but most of them already realize it's only a matter of time before the ones that know quit crying long enough to tell the others..." InuYasha said.

"True some of them where behind stage when you broke down into her arms..." Miroku said...

"Yeah and all the guys will hate me when they see her tonight She's drop dead gorgeous..." InuYasha said.

"It's their own fault for not noticing her Just like my Sango... Anyway Yeah that dress I can tell what you where thinking outside your normal thoughts yesterday don't deny it I could tell You wanted to make it under that dress yourself..." Miroku said.

"Miroku suggest something like that again I'll seriously take extra care to cut you up several times..." Inu said

"Alright but don't deny that you want her you've wanted her since you noticed her I know for a fact that you only started to have dreams like that after you started talking to her..." Miroku said

"Yeah whatever Miroku." Inu said losing interest in the conversation quickly...

"Inu you guys are ready but Sango and I need to get something to wear for the dance..." Miroku said...

"Well I'll pay for Sango's dress but You can have one of my several tuxes..." InuYasha said.

"You sure?" Miroku asked

"Yeah I'm sure." InuYasha said walking into his first hour today Kagome sitting in front of an empty seat noticing two girls crying in the corner he shrugged it off and sat in the desk.

"I Can't believe it His girlfriend Isn't one of us.." She cried taking to her twin The superficial Second most hottest girls in school...

Sesshomaru came up to them "I can... Get in your seats you two artificial drama queens..."

"Inu You need To Show them some more of the real you They wouldn't like you as much I don't think" Sesshomaru said...

"Huh?" InuYasha said just noticing Sesshomaru was talking.

"I'm saying you still have to many fan club members for your own liking and you should.. Never mind..." Sesshomaru said noticing where he chose to sit...

"Why'd you stop Teach?"

"He's not listening and He has no intention or listening..." Sesshomaru said... " He's to preoccupied...to get him to listen I'd have to put him in the front by my desk and right now I'm too lazy"

"Hey Inu When did you write those two songs you performed?"

"i wrote the first on three days ago And the last one just came out Of my mouth..." Inu told him...

"Defiantly wasn't something planned the words where coming out of your mouth with emotions It was positively your current feelings you poured into that song.." Kagome said not looking back...

"How would you know? You've been learning a lot about Inu lately..."

"Of course I Have I'm a damn analyzer aren't I? And then there's that other thing..." Kagome said

"What other thing?"

"You're gonna get it soon very soon Higurashi" Said two of the girls That saw...

"Let's see what you can dish out..." Kagome asked

"What was that about?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Kagome's my girlfriend those girls found out and now either their gonna look for fights with her or just hate her like they did Kikyo I know a bunch of the girl joined because they have stupid crushes..." InuYasha said

"I know that half of them joined because they like you... KHA isn't going anymore..."

"InuYasha Shut up I'm trying to teach over here..." Sesshomaru said

"Sorry Sessh..." InuYasha said rolling his eyes staring at Kagome though most thought he was zoning out on the board

School got over and the girls got in their dresses and the guys got into their tuxes and did some things together while the girls got their makeup and hair done...

Kagome had been sexy in the dress with her hair down but with her hair up InuYasha couldn't hold her hand in the car without blushing and wanting to kiss her and show her just how much he loved her and this didn't go unnoticed...they got some shakes and fries

"Inu you wouldn't have such a hard time fighting your feelings when she's so sexy looking if you let yourself go every once and a while" Miroku whispered while getting out of the car and going inside with the last of his shake (everyone's fries where gone) Miroku was out front and everyone stood shocked those that where doing karaoke kept singing but getting ready to stop knowing Inu and his girlfriend can't be too far off...

Miroku walked to a table with Sango just about the time Inu had took Kagome shake away from her and fed a bite to her..

"Oh how romantic..." Said a girl...

"It's disgusting how She forces him to do that" said another...

"Inu Give me my shake back..."

"No.." He said giving her another bite But She took the spoon and fed him to take a bite...They went to sit down for a little while and when the shake was gone Kagome headed to the garbage but Inu caught up with her kissed her and took it away from her... "I'm doing it.."

He threw it in the garbage and several people jeered at him and/or Kagome...

"Who the hell is that skank..." Asked a girl that didn't recognize her...

"I'd like to know who that sexy chick is myself" said her date drooling...

"That's Higurashi..." Kikyo said to the couple

"Higurashi the quiet art geek and singer?"

"Oh no way would you have a chance He'd hate your personality even if he thought you cute... their so good together because of their personality..." Kikyo said...

"how do you know?"they asked...

"It's obvious they're miserable without each other" Kikyo said...

Kagome and InuYasha was pulled to the Karaoke and people kept cheering for them to sing they nodded and sang a song they wrote together bring me to life and everyone was dancing until they stopped Kagome sang taking over me... after Inu's fans chanted for him He sung Nose over tail... after he was Done they still wanted more...

"No no more today I didn't come to sing for you" InuYasha said... Getting off the stage and Kagome met him at the end...

"Kagome want a drink?" InuYasha asked

"Yeah Ok..." Kagome said and InuYasha went to the punch bowl and smelt beer in it...

He went to See the coach...

"Coach Can I get some juice for the caf..." InuYasha asked...

"Why don't you just get some punch..." The coach asked seeing the guys dipping into it a lot...

"I can smell it's spiked...I don't want beer punch..." InuYasha said... and the coach got a couple of juice bottles from the caf and handed them to InuYasha...

"Thanks for being honest about it... and telling me strait up" the coach said and InuYasha watched the boys get taken to the nurses office and The coach dumping the punch bowl...

As InuYasha walked towards where Kagome was waiting an all to familiar face showed up...

"Hey Kagome dance with me?" Hojo asked...

"Hojo I told you to stay away from me..." Kagome said...

"I don't see your so called boyfriend anywhere..." Hojo said...

"He had to get something..." Kagome said trying to get away...

"Hey Hobo get the hell away from her... She said she wants you to leave doesn't she? She just said so..." InuYasha called...

"Hojo the famous singer...?" said a few girls who heard him... then the lights went out and the intercom came on...

"InuYasha I have three men each on the last of the Tasho Family Oh and friends too it's time to play our game of cat and mouse Demon and Hanyou..." Said Naraku's voice with diabolical laughter ...

"What the hell?" Kagome asked when Hojo took hold of her around the neck

"Sorry sweet cheeks I'd hate to ruin that beautiful voice of yours so you gotta come with me... Every hour Naraku will kill one of them off until they're all gone or you find his hideout..." Hojo said holding a knife to her throat...

InuYasha couldn't say anything he had his eyes closed and they suddenly shot open He'd completely lost reason and lunged at Hojo who stabbed him with the dagger and InuYasha pulled his claws across Hojo's arm and Hojo freed Kagome but Kikyo grabbed her and took off... "No hard feelings... it's for all of our sakes...

"So you would choose to lose your soul for them I thought so...Now kill all who get in your way..." Naraku said...

"No you jackass.." InuYasha said as his eyes became clear and golden his hair became black but his stripes where still there...

"What the how did you do that?" Naraku asked flustered...

"For once my sides agree..."InuYasha said pissed...

Ps: any Ideas I'm basicly stuck completely what should happen?


End file.
